The Vroengard Legacies
by Wyrda Pen
Summary: Set after Inheritance, we continue the adventure of Eragon, Saphira and our other heroes. Dragon Riders are born and await training, but that is one of man things on Eragon's mind. New characters, good and bad, romance and hatred. Rted T with possible M in future.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Hello and thank you for choosing to read my story. I own none of the characters except for some, neither names , words or locations, except for lots of OC's. They all belong to Christopher Paolini. This story is the continuation of the Inheritance cycle. Most of the action is on Vroengard, but also back in Algaesia. I hope you enjoy it. Please comment, tell me if you like it and most of all : Se onr sverdar sitja hvass, se ono waise ilia , may your swords stay sharp, may you be happy.

**7 months after Eragon's and Saphira's departure to Vroengard.**

_**CHAPTER 1.**_

_**YAWE HALLS**_

Eragon woke with a start. He could sense Saphira's pain._ "Saphira? "_. No answer. He tried again and again but still she had him enclosed out of his mind. He reflected on the possibilities : she couldn't have been hurt, nor ambushed as he would have sensed the outsiders. The only possibility was if…

" ERAGON !" Blodhgarm rushed into the room. "It is time".

The wolf seemed tired.

Eragon suddenly rushed out of the room towards the dragon hold at the top of the hall.

" Be cautious, she might hurt you !" , but Eragon was already out of hearing range. The elf repeated the message through his mind.

This time Eragon responded _Of course_.

Slowly, Eragon poked his head from behind the dragons hold east wall. Saphira was in her giant nest , resting. _Hello, little one _she said in a joyful yet tired voice.

_May I ? . _

_Of course, why do you ask? _

_Better safe then sorry._

He gasped. By Saphira's side laid three eggs: one sapphire, one black and one pine green as Firnen's was. Saphira was beaming of pride. He could sense her joy even without their minds being connected, but he could sense her sadness , lingering in her aura.

_I wish that he could see them_.

_He must wish the same. I'll contact Arya after we eat and hopefully Firnen will be at her side._

_Thank you , little one. Also , I believe that we have company._

Eragon turned around slowly and then raced to the door to catch the two people hiding behind it.

"Well, hello to you too."

The two individuals gasped and blushed.

"Hello ebrithil" , the two responded in chorus.

Faelir and Lavethia, twin elves and the first apprentices of Eragon and Saphira stood watching him with a embarrassed stare. The twins , both twenty years of age were relatives of Arya seemed opposite in everything.

"We only wished to see if Saphira-elda is all right." said Faelir.

"And see the eggs, if she allows it of course," seconded Lavethia.

_You may come, but ,theyna. _Saphira answered their desires.

The twins, escorted by Eragon and Blodgharm, stared in awe at the three shining eggs.

"Indeed, they are beautiful." said Lavethia

"Very" added Faelir.

After asking for permission, Lavethia reached out with her mind toward the eggs and said in the Ancient Language: " _Eka weohnata neiat haina ono, eka ai fricai un Shur'tugal. I will not harm you, I am a friend and a Rider."_

The eggs hummed in response, as in recognition.

_Saphira, you must rest now. I will bring you some meat that I hunted yesterday and then I believe you should sleep. I'll attempt to scry Arya later. If I succeed I will wake you. Do you agree ?_

_I do, little one__**.**_

Eragon urged the children out of the dragon hold.

"Come, it is time for your lesson."

"But, ebrithil, it is a holiday."

"Yes, I know. But then, flying after dark without asking leave is also forbidden."

Lavethia blushed, " It was Faelir's idea, not mine."

_Traitor_, her brother thought towards her.

"That will be enough. Faelir, you are to spar with Blodhgarm after your breakfast. Lavethia, today you learn to make a fairth. First however, I require both of you to bring the meat from the kitchen to Saphira."

"Yes, ebrithil" they replied after making a face and raced to the kitchens.

"Young and spirited" Blodgharm sighed and left to prepare for the sparring lessons, after turning to his elf form.

Eragon sighed also and headed to his quarters for a breakfast of snagli. Although he was there in flesh and bones, his soul was far away, back in Algaesia, there where he had also left his heart, as did Saphira. He missed his cousin, his niece, Nasuada , Orik , but most of all he missed Arya. His life and Saphira's on Vroengard in the beginning seemed a challenge no one else would of taken on.

It took days mountains of material and vast energy to build his castle, the dragon hold, their students quarters, the training areas but together with Saphira and the Eldunari he had done it. The results were outstanding. The halls could now host hundreds of Riders with their dragons and their teachers, but also others. His halls, which he had called Yawe halls, in honour of the bond between dragons and their Riders, were half sung out of a large oak tree and the other half he had built out of marble he found in a cave on the northern side of Vroengard.

On the top of his house was the dragon hold. It was formed by the sung oak tree and could host over five adult large dragons. He had also added a launching platform, from which they could take to sky without damaging her quarters and teach the hatchlings to fly.

And their new life, a life that would last hundred of years began…

N/A: End of the first chapter! I hope you liked it. I DON'T OWN most of the characters or places or words eka thaet otherum, I swear it. That's it till next time , se ono waise ilia, Shur'tugal ! P.S Don't forget that beautiful little button, it keeps me going. If I get more than five reviews, I'll update the seven chapters I have already written.


	2. Scrying Love

A/N: Kvetha fricaya, greetings friends. This is the second chapter of Reward, my continuation to the Inheritance cycle. I hope you like it. Comment please and give me ideas. Eka elrun ono, fricai. Thank you friends

**SCRYING AND QUESTIONS**

Eragon lowered his sword as he felt a mind enter his. _Little one, I am awake. _

_I can tell , but you must wait because I__'__m sparring with Faelir and he will not give up till I get scratched._

_How nice of him. Is he getting better?_

_Much. Soon he might be able to beat me. MIGHT__…_

_You can still win, old man._

_I know that._

With a blur of motion, Faelir jumped at him, slashing at his ribs. Eragon reflexively parried the attack, Stenr'Fell was batted aside by Brisingr as if it ere no more than a fly. Faelir stumbled back but Eragon didn't't take advantage of the opening, but spun to his left, striking his other side. Faelir fell down.

"I give in" the elf proclaimed, panting. "You are a wonder, ebrithil. I will never beat you."

"You will, but I still have a few tricks down my blade till then." Eragon replied and they both grinned. "Go now, wash and then come to my rooms."

"Yes, ebrithil". The elf departed and left.

On the other side of the training area, at a table, Lavethia sat staring at a stone slab in her hands. Eragon sat next to her.

"Fairths are not to be taken lightly. On it you must embody something that you wish to keep with you forever."

"What did your first fairth show, ebrithil?". Asked the child.

Eragon grinned. "The first fairth I ever painted was a fairth of your Queen, Arya…"

His pupil regarded him closely and after several moments of peace she replied surprised "You like her, do you not ?".

He blushed. "Yes, I do. But how would you know?".

It was her turn to blush. "Do not take this wrong, ebrithil, but your face is easier to read than an open book." She looked down.

"Oh". To that he had no response. He looked at the sun. "It is noon, we should go."

A half an hour later, Eragon, the twins and Saphira were in the Masters room. Eragon was staring at a large mirror in front of him ,muttering the spell to scry Arya in Elesmera after he said the Name of All Names to break the spell barrier in Du Weldenvarden. After a few moments, an image appeared in the image.

"Hello, Eragon , Saphira, Lavethia, Faelir ."

The two elves bowed low and greeted their Queen.

"Hello Arya, long time has passed since we have spoken. I have longed to speak with you."

"So have I, Eragon. I was quite eager to hear how you all were progressing. I take you are well?"

"Aye. All healthy, and three new ones since this morning."

Arya's face lightened up and she laughed, bells ringing in Eragon's ear.

"I am glad to hear that. I shall call Firnen."

Several moments later, through the dragon-door flew Firnen. He had grown much bigger since Saphira last saw him and was now triple his earlier size. He quickly sat next to his Rider.

_Hello, Saphira!_

_Firnen! I have missed you more than you can imagine._

_I think not._

_Today I laid the eggs. Three of them: one pine colored, one sapphire and one white. They are beautiful!_

_Oh, I wish that I could see them._

_As do I._

The pair continued discussing but in private.

Eragon and Arya blushed. Since their dragons bonded, their feelings for each other had become much stronger, although the other didn't't know that. Eragon watched his love: she looked tired, dark circles were under her eyes, and her eyes looked as if they had lost the spark they once had.

Arya shifted her gaze to her two young cousins.

"And what about the two of you?" she inquired.

"We are quite well Drotting, Eragon-ebrithil and Saphira-elda have been wonderful teachers to both us and our dragons" replied Lavethia, knowing her brother was too scared to speak.

"I am glad to hear that. I hope you have proven obedient to your Master." She looked at Faelir at that, and the boy bit his lip, staring down, suddenly thinking the floor was interesting.

Eragon frowned "No trouble at all, except for some harmful scrapes here and there ." He too looked at the elf trying to hide behind his sister.

Arya didn't't inquire further, but let the subject pass.

"I as well have great news. Today another egg has hatched to one of our elves, Quesian from Silthrim and I hear that a group of three humans , one Urgal and one dwarf are also on their way to you along with their new dragons, although I know not their names." she beamed. "It has truly begun."

"Thank you for this news. It brings great joy to my heart to know that six new Riders are ready for training."

"Also, since I am not busy till the next delegation in two months, lord Dathedr has agreed to fulfil my duties so I can visit you." she smiled and added " If you do not mind, of course."

_Will Firnen accompany you, Arya ?_

"Of course, Saphira, why else would I be coming?"

Eragon's face darkened as he heard that and only then did the elf understand her mistake. She tried to make it up to him:

"I'm sure Firnen will want to see you just as much I want to see Eragon." she smiled shyly.

Eragon, surprised said: "It's settled then: when do you arrive?"

After a brisk calculation , the elf answered: "I shall arrive by the next full moon, in five days time, and the rest of the new ones will arrive sometime in the next month, as they cannot fly yet."

_Farewell, Saphira I will count the days that pass between us._

_Farewell Firnen, I await you here__**. **_Saphira left.

"Until then, atra du evarinya ono varda, Drotting." he smiled.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin, Shur'tugal." she smiled.

Their image disappeared.

Blodgharm and Faelir left the room .

Lavethia watched her Master sit on the bed, quietly.

"I wonder is it the new Riders that joy you or… this special visitor? I have not seen you this happy since the day of our arrival here on Vroengard…"

"Of course, the new…."

Lavethia lifted her eyebrows quizzically, amused.

"Both" he answered and hastily left as to avoid other … uncomfortable questions.

N/A: End of the third chapter. 1115 words. Thx for reading, now click comment or next (PLEASE). I don't own nothing (UNFORTUNATELY).Eka elrun ono, fricai. Thank you friends


	3. Tracking Skills

N/A: Hey guys. This is the third chapter of Dragon's Rebirth, my continuation to the Inheritance cycle. I hope you like it. Comment please and give me ideas. Eka elrun ono, fricai.

**New Arrivals and Tracking Skills**

The next morning found Eragon muttering a cleaning spell for the whole grounds of his castle and gardens. Tired, he collapsed on the newly polished table on which he had set his meal for the morning. Next to the him sat Blodgharm.

"Blodhgarm?"

The wolf looked up "Yes, Argetlam?"

"I was wondering, what gift I could make for Arya on her coming." he asked. "While we were together, she didn't tell me much about her."

He turned into an elf and sat at the table: "Nobody knows much about Queen Arya, Argetlam. Since she was a child, her family was quite secretive about their affairs, and then after the death of her father, the King, it was worse. She then left to the Varden. As Saphira's egg carrier, she was in constant danger from Durza and Galbatorix, so it became worse. After you rescued her, she was in many ways different, but not less secretive."

Eragon wasn't satisfied with this answer: "But you must know something that I don't…"

The elf sighed. " I only know that she loves nature in almost every form, mostly however the forest. She loves silver and that her favourite colours are black and pine green.". He looked up ."Will that be enough?"

"Quite… I believe I do have an idea of what to get her.". He smiled.

"What are you to give her ?"

Blodhgarm looked up, startled. "It is against our customs for any elf of lower class to offer a gift to the Queen or King without an event, or without anything in return." It would be taken as an offence.

Eragon suddenly felt uneasy. The elf understood his grief.

"Of course, Shur'tugal, even with your transformation at the Agaeti Blodhren, you are not considered fully one of the alfakyn, so our rules do not affect you in most ways."

"That is a relief, I am glad to know that… mostly."

_Eragon?_

_Yes, Saphira?_

_Please come to the dragon hold. Now!_

_Of course._

Eragon, finishing his last bite of the snagli he had caught for breakfast, rushed out of the kitchen, followed shortly behind by Blodhgarm. When he reached the door to the dragon hold, he paused.

"It would be best if you would wait here… I don not know what is wrong. If Saphira allows it, you may enter then."

He stepped into the large room. Saphira stood hunched over her large nest, wings folded around, hiding the three eggs.

_Little one, I would like if you would welcome the newest member to our family. _At that, she unfolded her wings to reveal a small, baby dragon, same size she was as a hatchling.

Eragon beaming, ran to the nest and hugged his dragon.

_She is indeed beautiful, although not as much as you were. And you are the same colour_.

Saphira let a small puff of smoke escape from her nose. _Flattery won't get you anywhere, little one, but you may touch her._

Eragon, slowly but steadily reached out towards the hatchling, who was warily watching him, not trusting his next move. He sent it an image to assure it of his friendship. The hatchling relaxed, then lunging forward, jumped towards him and placed her snout on Eragon's Gedway Ignasia. Eragon jumped slowly, but did not withdraw.

_What is she called, Saphira?_

_If you would not mind, I'd much like to name her after your mother, Selena._

Eragon smiled. _I'm sure she would have been honoured to be the namesake to such a magnificent creature. So she is a wild dragon?_

_Yes. I was hoping one of the three would be. _

_Eragon frowned. And why would that be ?_

_Because, I would get some early experience on raising hatchlings, without having to guard them until they see fit to choose a Rider. Which could take a long time, after all._

_Yes, that is a good reason then._

He reached his mind out to the hatchling. _Hello, Selena._

The hatchling hummed in response, recognizing a friend.

_May Blodhgarm come as well inside? _

_Of course, but warn him that she might bite him if she sees him as a wolf._

He reached out to the elf in the hallway, warning him and asking him to take precautions. To his surprise, he sensed the elf was far away, his mind blocking his own. He re-entered the dragon hold.

"Blodhgarm has left. Should I go look for him? He left without a warning." He asked Saphira.

_Stay here, I'll look for him. I haven't stretched my wings recently. Just make sure Selena doesn't hurt the other eggs or herself._

She flew off the launching platform without further remarks. Eragon took advantage of her exit to play with the hatchling.

Unlike when Saphira hatched, she was much more sure of her moves and steady. She was also bigger than her own mother at the same age although otherwise he couldn't tell the difference, except for her mind. While small, Eragon had felt Saphira concentrate on main things, leaving out detail. Selena, however, felt conscious of everything around her, every detail, every change. _Must be a effect of being wild__**. **_He thought.

He thought she might be hungry. "Ethgri snagli." He invoked some food from the kitchen for her. After several moments of playing with her food, the hatchling swallowed the hole thing up. She looked at his hands, expecting more.

"That's it. As it is you might be too young for so much food." He smiled though. Saphira had been as hungry too.

The hatchling looked disappointed around, then after a few moments, coughed and let out a cloud of steam. Eragon yelped and fell out of the nest.

The hatchling took it as a game and did it again. Eragon frowned and said "Letta !".Selena looked at him, confused, but stopped the 'game'.

A few moments later, Saphira joined them. With a surprising twinkle in her eyes, she announced:

_We have company, little one._

_What? But they were not expected until the full moon!_

_Did I say that it was Arya and Firnen?_

_No. Oh well, where are they and will I need sword._

_Approaching from North-East and I doubt that you will, but take it anyway._

_Could you take me? _

_Of course, but you would have to put Selena to sleep first. She is too small for such excitement._

Eragon pointed a hand at Selena and muttered "Slytha".

The hatchling fell asleep.

_Thank you._

_Let me get the saddle. Await for me by the sparring fields, please._

_All right. _She flied away.

Eragon dashed down the stairs, took his sword and a saddle and ran to the field. He found Saphira waiting for him.

"You're getting fat."

_And you might welcome our visitors by foot soon_.

"Sorry"

It's _all right. You're not fat either_. She chuckled quietly. _But your ears are more pointy than ever. And I wont even mention the fact of your eyes. _She took off.

_What do you mean , my eyes…_

She ignored him.

_I wonder who the 'visitors' could be…_

_You'll see soon enough._

Eragon searched the ground, without discovering any prints at all. He heard a _snuffle _behind him but ignored it.

J_ust tell me._

_No. There wouldn't be any fun in that, now would there?_

_It's not fun now either._

_Not to you, there isn't._

There was a small _cracking _sound behind them. Eragon drew Brisingr from its sheath. "Letta frethya". An image of a small blond elf and a half grown young black dragon appeared.

Eragon frowned.

"What are you two doing here ?".

"There are not two of us, Master" replied Faelir.

"We are also here, ebrithil" a softer voice added and Eragon spun around to see Lavethia mounted on Istalra.

She leaped down and both she and her dragon bowed down to him.

"I apologize in the name of my brother and I" she said.

"As do I" added Istalra.

"It is my fault, ebrithil" the girl said. " I simply desired to tell you that I have completed my first fairth when Istalra and I saw you leaving on Saphira. I followed you, in opportunity to see if our tracking and hiding skills had improved. We saw Faelir and Ohen follow us, but we did not denounce them, in fear you would discover us. I am deeply sorry and admit it is my whole fault. Please do not punish the others." after this, she placed a stone slate in front of him and bowed once more.

Eragon looked down. On the slate was the image of himself. He couldn't help blushing.

"Why me ?" he asked.

"Because ebrithil, you are the best teacher one could have as you just has proved, and also to me a great friend, since you have admitted some things you would not to others. That is why, Master." she regarded him with respect. "I hope you would not mind."

"I do not mind at all. I am deeply honoured of this gift and I believe that indeed you have improved. In more ways than you think." he smiled. "And as for punishment, I have no time now, because I am expecting some visitors."

Faelir's ears reddened. "The Queen is already here ?"

Eragon's eyes twinkled mysteriously: "Did I say that it was them?"

_How dare you quote me. _Saphira laughed loudly.

Istalra stepped forward. _May we assist you, ebrithil?_

Eragon thought of the possibilities of putting their lives in danger.

_Saphira, you must tell me. Is there any chance that they get hurt because of your secrecy?_

_Not a chance, Eragon._

_Are they ready to fly?_

_Yes, both of them are skilled flyers, although Ohen takes powerful winds badly, so stay low and they'll be fine._

"You may come with us." replied Eragon. "Saphira and I will be in the front, and behind us you, Istalra will be on my right , and you, Ohen will be on my left.". He looked at them and their Riders. "Satisfied?"

"Fully, ebrithil" they all chorused.

N/A: I think this is my longest chapter till now, six pages. 1769 words. PLEASE tell me if you like it(or don't). I have no other reason to write this down except so others can read it. Lastly, I DON'T OWN characters except for some, neither names , words or locations( except for all these words and OC's). They all belong to Christopher Paolini. Eka elrun ono, fricai. Thank you friends.


	4. Old and New

N/A: Kvetha fricaya, greetings friends. This is the fourth chapter of Dragon's Rebirth, my continuation to the Inheritance cycle. I hope you like it. Comment please and give me ideas. Eka elrun ono, fricai. Thank you friends

OLD FRIENDS And

NEW NEIGHBOURS

Hours after the 'capturing' of their followers, Eragon and Saphira were scouting the sky and land before them, the first not knowing what to expect and the second one expecting joy.

_Slow down a bit Saphira, you're loosing them._

_What's the fun of being big, strong and fast, if you can't show it?_

_That was not a responsible answer._

_Since when am I supposed to be responsible?_

Eragon looked back, just to make sure their students were still there.

_Since you became a teacher, a mother and a role model to three new hatchlings. That's when._

_Oh well, I'll get used to it_. She slowed down anyway.

"Are you all right?" Eragon yelled back.

"Yes ebrithil" Lavethia answered her teacher.

_Just bit tired. _Said Ohen.

"And excited" added Faelir

_Very _hummed Istalra.

"May we at least know what we are after?" asked an extremely impatient Lavethia.

"I'd tell you, but I don't know myself honestly." he replied

The twins looked at each other, surprised, looking so alike suddenly.

Eragon suddenly spotted a small spot east of where they were.

"Istalra, Ohen, land next to the lake, where the maple tree is. Can you protect yourselves?" he looked at them seriously.

"But why, ebri…" started Lavethia.

"Yes, we can ebrithil. We will wait as you asked." He interrupted his sister. They had already gotten in enough trouble to last and he wanted to explore this part of the island. And, in the circumstances, he would prove to his Master that he was able to protect himself and his sister.

Eragon urged Saphira to go faster. He unsheathed Brisingr again and uttered a few protecting wards.

_You won't be needing them. _Saphira warned him.

He ignored the advice. He was too busy following the spot which slowly was growing larger and larger. Suddenly, a pillar of red light streamed away from the spot. Eragon then understood. It was a dragon. He frowned. Was it wild or did it have a Rider. He couldn't tell from so far. He reached out with his mind to find a annoyingly familiar solid wall blocking him out.

Then, from the spot he heard the familiar voice he hadn't heard so long call out to him. _Murtagh!_

"Hello, brother !"

Eragon hesitated, then grinned, and answered.

"Hello, brother !"

The red dragon roared as did Saphira as an answer. They circled each other then landed. Eragon jumped off Saphira and ran to Murtagh, embracing him, withholding himself from crying.

"It has been too long after all, Eragon!"

" I agree with all my heart." He said, grinning. "Would you mind being our not predicted visitors?"

"Well, if you don't mind , we've decided to be more than just visitors."

Eragon stared at his half-brother in awe: "You've changed your minds?"

"I can believe this!"

"Neither could we, but it we became extremely lonely and decided to join you and maybe even help you train the new Riders… if you don't mind."

"Mind?" he said " I would love it."

The two walked on, talking about the happenings of the last few months apart from each other.

_Hello, Thorn. It has been long since we last saw you and your Rider._

_As to you, Saphira._

_So, you are staying?_

_If you do not mind, Murtagh and I have decided to stay and help with the upbringing of the new Riders._

_Not at all, your skills will be a great help. It is also good for me and Eragon. We have missed Algaesia much, and you will ease the pain now_.

_Saphira, I hope you do not still hold grudge for our doings back in Galbatorix's time. You know we did everything in our powers to withhold from him._

Saphira looked at him, truly surprised. _I as the rest of the people in Algaesia, understood and forgave you a long time ago. We are friends, Thorn._

_Thank you Saphira, I am truly glad_.

The two flew off to their Riders.

"Murtagh, call Thorn, then follow us. We have a surprise as well." said Eragon and then called Saphira to him.

After ten minutes of flying, they reached Stendor lake, where Faelir, Lavethia and their dragons were resting, surprisingly obedient under the maple tree. Three were sleeping, while Faelir stood watch, Stenr'Fell in hand. The boy was so absorbed of what was around him, he screamed when the two dragons landed a length away from him.

Eragon chuckled, and turned to his half-brother "These two are the first two of the new generation of Riders and their dragons."

At the noise of the landing the three sleepers awoke and jumped to their feet. At the sight of their Masters, accompanied by a very large red dragon and his Rider they ran to them and knelt down.

"Se onr sverdar sitja hvass, Shur'tugals." they chorused, while their dragons welcomed the others with the formal greetings.

"Well, well, well Eragon, you do not waste time do you now? Six months only and you already have two great warriors and two magnificent dragons."

The twins beamed with pride while their dragons shined as much as they could, all doing their best to impress the newcomers, and succeeding fully so. The air around the group of ten was joyous although no one was speaking. Somebody had to break this silence

"Argetlam, I have just sighted …." a newcomer arrived, panting staring at the group in surprise. "Oh" he seemed quite embarrassed "Never mind, you found them."

Saphira reached out to Murtagh's and Thorn's mind. _There are actually three new magnificent dragons, one of them hatched today actually. _

"Really, three Riders already?" Murtagh seemed amazed.

Thorn shared his feelings.

"Actually, there are eight, five are on their way here, along with the Alfakyn Queen. The new hatchling is Saphira's."

Murtagh threw his head back and laughed loudly. Thorn attempted a grin which made him seem fiercer.

"Wow, Saphira all grown up and a mother. Turns out your surprise is much bigger than our arrival, Eragon."

"Enough of this talk. I'll show you now our house and accomplishments. Follow us." Eragon said after some brisk instructions to the twins and their dragons."

The group took off to the sky, proudly after a roar from each of the dragons, and for the first time in hundreds of years since the Fall of the Dragons, a group of dragons flew together on their island, on Vroengard.

N/A: End of the fourth chapter. 1190 words. Kinda small but I ran out of inspiration and It seemed a good place to end this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. This is also my personal writing record. Four chapters in two days . I don't own most of the books characters except for the newest ones, neither ideas or names. Now, for the next chapter: me, to write it, and then you to read it.

Eka elrun ono, se ono waise ilia. REVIEW! it takes two minutes


	5. Dragon Talk

A/N: Kvetha fricaya, greetings friends. This is the fifth chapter of Reward, my continuation to the Inheritance cycle. I hope you like it. I own nothing here except for the new ideas, characters and names. Comment please and give me ideas. Eka elrun ono, fricai. Thank you friends

Welcome to My Castle

Or Dragon Talk

"And this is the dragon hold," added Eragon.

Saphira was talking to Thorn: _You can stay here until your Rider or you find other accommodations. There is a stream nearby for clean water and in the forest there is plenty of wild game._

…_.But we can only hunt on the south-western side so we don't scare away the animals where our Riders learn and hunt themselves. Said Istalra, _as to not be left out of the conversation.

_Yes, that too. Thank you Istalra_, responded Saphira then back to Thorn, _But, if it does not suit you, there is always the large group of caves about half a mile south…_

…_But the air is a bit toxic there. It's not deadly there but very uncomfortable. And you can't wear a breathing spell because magic doesn't work there. We've tried it. _

_Istalra! _Saphira growled at her student._ Enough! You are not ever to interrupt me again, or you will be punished_.

The dragoness left the room in distress, half crying. Thorn looked after her, sad to see her go but abstained from commenting. He turned to Saphira. _Thank you for your hospitality. I will discuss with Murtagh about the arrangements. Where did you say that stream was?_

_From the launching platform turn right and keep going a bit, you cant miss it._

_Thank you._

Suddenly, from somewhere in the middle of the nest, a faint rustle and squeal was heard, then suddenly from the edge popped up Selena's head. She ran to her mother and licked her playfully, then turning around growled loudly at Thorn, who laughed, scaring her back to the nest.

_Hello little one._

She ignored him then fell back asleep. He said goodnight to Saphira and took off in the night to go cool off in the stream.

Meanwhile, Eragon was showing Murtagh the rooms where he could sleep.

"You can sleep here or down the hall, but I advise this one since it has a bigger launching platform where Thorn can land."

"Thanks, I'll take this one." he said and smiled.

"I hope you like it here. It's a start but it gets comfortable after a while. Since the new Riders are coming, I'll make it much larger tomorrow." he added and turned around to the window.

Murtagh looked at him confused "Tomorrow? I thought they were expected next month."

"Aye…" admitted Eragon, "…But that way… we can arrange them properly, adjust by needs… and… and…" he was looking for another answer, without results.

Murtagh answered for him, guessing his problem: "And… and.. and Arya is coming in three days, and you want to impress her." He lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, not only her but.. Aye, that would be one of the reasons…"

Murtagh looked at him, trying to dig out more.

"All right, that would be the only reason…" and he fell onto a bed, hiding his face.

"You're like a child… grow up!" he said and smiled.

"If I'm a child, you are a spoiled one." Eragon said and threw a pillow at him.

Laughter rose in the air. Blodhgarm and Saphira heard it from the dragon hold.

"This new arrival is the beginning of many joys to come, I believe." said Blodhgarm, after patting Selena one last time on the head.

_I agree, Blodhgarm, _she nodded her head.

"I also believe you as well as Eragon await our next guests more eagerly." he replied and cocked his head to a side.

If a dragon could blush, Saphira did fully so but did not reply to the elf as everything that had to be said had already been said.

"I thought so as well." Added the elf before he ran out of the dragon hold.

Down the hall, two levels lower, Faelir and Lavethia were getting ready for bed. Lavethia was sitting on the window sill, brushing her long, silver hair.

" Are you glad of the coming of Murtagh and Thorn?"

He collapsed next to her: "Yes, very actually."

"Why ?" she said.

"Because both of them were trained much more than ebrithil as fighters, because for a while they gazed upon Algaesia with a different view than others and mostly because I was getting bored and lonely." he looked at her.

"I am glad of that. But I still prefer ebrithil."

"That is to be seen." he frowned. "Ebrithil has focused on you: training you more in magic than me, also with fighting and lectures, abandoning me to Blodhgarm-elda."

She looked at him, surprised "I think it is not so, but that is up to you completely." she said quietly, laying her brush by her side.

"Goodnight, baby brother." she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight". He sighed. He had thought that life on Vroengard would have been more relaxing. Wrong.

Up in the dragon hold, Ohen was snoring loudly, much to his sisters dismay, who was busy staring… at the moon.

Since when did she enjoy the moon so much? _Oh yes_, she remembered blushing, _since today._

Tired after the long day as well, she laid into her nest, crooning a song she had heard as an egg from her mother, Veadine.

And so the night set on Vroengard, guarding the Riders and their dragons.

A/N: End of chapter… 5? 996 words. It was a filling since I ran out of ideas in the weekend, sorry… Still, I have a few surprises up my sleeves. Would you approve for: Thorn..x..Istalra, later however since she is young and also more of Eragon..x..Arya? By approve I mean keep reading, obviously. AGAIN, I don't own Inheritance (-sniff- -sniff-).


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello, fellow readers and writers. This is chapter 6 of

Reward, my continuation to Inheritance. Hoping you'll like it as

much as I do writing this. I don't own anything except for some

exceptions, as you can tell. I repeat what I said before, about the

couplings I might add later on. OK, well read on and if you want

comment, it only takes ten secs.

New Quarters and the Art of Decorating

Istalra woke up early the next morning, sneaking out of the

dragon hold to not wake up her 'roommates'. She flew off, and

after circling twice around the tower, swooped towards the

south of the forest, to her secret place.

It had took her a full month to complete her dream and it was

now her favourite spot. It was right under a large cave in the

mountain, next to a stream. Surrounded by thick trees, nobody

could find it by mistake. After blindfolding Lavethia and

bringing her there, she had asked her to surround the area by

roses, but to leave two openings, one in the sky and one on the

ground.

So now her place was beautiful, full of roses of every

colour. Just like her Rider, she was a very artistic nature. She

had decorated the place full of statues, fairths by Lavethia and

different things she found beautiful.

Here she had also began making things: she was flying on day around the north tip of the island, by the marble mountains, when she spotted a large block of the rock. She had no idea of what to do with it but still brought it back to her secret place. The next day Saphira had taught them the art of moulding stone to a different from of your choice. She rejoiced when she saw she excelled in the lesson and immediately had an idea of what to do with her block of marble.

Ever since she worked on it every day, shaping it towards its final shape. She decided to shape it as a dragon with a Rider on its back. It was almost done and she decided to give it to her teachers as a token of their gratitude to put it in front of the castle.

After a quick bath in the stream, she flew up to her cave.

Inside, she had built a large enough nest for two to three

dragons. On the walls, she had scratched the map of Algaesia

and many different images. She collapsed into her soft nest,

wrestling her thoughts.

Back at Yawe Hall, Eragon was doing the same as his pupil, or

more exactly, expanding his castle and also decorating. He had

woken Lavethia as his assistant in decorating. As she was

growing his castle, she was singing flowers and trees all around

the building. This was one of her favourite things to do and she

had gotten very good at it after much practice and dead sprouts.

Eragon added a east wing to the castle with four levels, and an

extra two levels to the west wing. He grew the dragon hold

bigger and then collapsed to the chair Lavethia had thoughtfully

put behind him, along a platter of food. He mumbled a thanks

and dug in to the food, then left to take another nap and gather

energy from some rather annoying snagli. Lavethia reflected on

her possibilities: since everyone else was sleeping, including her

brother, she decided to call to Istalra's mind, to see is she was

awake.

_Yes little one_ , her dragon responded, using their teachers

nickname for her Rider.

_Where are you ?May I come to you ?_

She felt her dragon think about it.

_I'm coming to you, but put on your blindfold if you want to come, I needed you anyway._

She smiled at this. Although Istalra believer her so secret place

was a secret, everyone knew where it was. Of course, to avoid

conflict, nobody admitted that in front of her.

In a few moments, her dragon arrived and let her get up. To

their surprise, she could no longer reach up to her. "You've

grown!" she exclaimed, surprised.

_Small growth spurt_, I guess.

The truth is that Istalra had a grown a lot indeed. That because

she had proved capable of living on her own, as she had made

herself a shelter from scratch and could now hunt on her own,

like a grown dragon. Except for that, she spent constant time in

the woods, which were growing her as one of the Forest.

"Small? Have you looked at yourself lately at all? You're as big as Saphira almost. " she asked.

Not really. The dragon answered, pleased at her companions joy and pride.

"You are about double your initial size. I'm not even sure that is healthy for your age." from joy she turned to concern, much to the dragons annoyance.

After a few minutes, they reached the special clearing.

Lavethia jumped down to the floor. She inspected the rose walls.

"The spell is keeping up, but I do have to direct the flowers so they don't hang downwards." she touched a blossom, gently

"You've done a great job with the flowers here. If you want

anything more, tell me." she looked back at Istalra, who was

looking at herself in the clear as crystal water of the stream. The

mighty black dragon was now shining like diamonds in the light

which crossed the roses above her.

Are my scales too large? I think they look too large. Are they?

She looked anxious at her Rider, who smiled.

"No, they're not. They look beautiful." she sat on a rock.

The dragon looked back down. _How about my wings? Don't they seem too long? _At that she spread her wings out, missing her Rider by hairs.

"They're fine, really." she looked at her dragon, wondering

what she was thinking.

_Fine? Only fine? _She collapsed in the stream, sending water

flying on her Rider, splashing her fully.

Lavethia jumped up, soaking wet . _Istalra! What is wrong?_

_Wrong? What is wrong? _Her dragon looked confused at her . _I just asked you something and now you're yelling at me._

_Why are you suddenly so interested in your looks? You've never cared before. You look fi… great._

_Oh, well no particular reason really. Just curious. You said I grew, I thought I might of… changed._

_Sure?_

_No! _the dragon wailed and fell again, sending another wave to the scared girl who couldn't avoid it .

_What is it, then? _Asked the impatient wet girl.

_I think I might like Thorn. _The dragon said and sunk her

head underwater, snorting fire.

To her surprise, the girl looked delighted. _Really__? You're not_

_kidding, right?_

Istalra looked at her, exasperated. _Not at all._

_Why do you think that is so bad? You are coming of age soon._

_Because, he might not like me. And dragons never forget their first love. _She sniffed.

_Oh… well you can't change anything now. You'll find out if he likes you in three months, when season comes. _The girl said without a bit of tact.

The dragon snorted. _I guess so. Anyway, the gift is almost_

_done. Would you like to see it?_

"Of course. Where did you put it?" she asked.

I sensed rain coming, so I moved it to the cave. And I also

moulded stairs so you can climb to the cave. She pointed her tail

to what seemed like stairs in the stone. See? there.

Lavethia climbed up to the cave and saw the statue that her

dragon had been working on.

"Beautiful work. Ebrithil and Saphira will be happy indeed. Do you need me to do anything?" she asked.

If you could put some wards against the sun, rain and

hatchlings, it would be good.

Lavethia closed her eyes, placed her palm close to the stone

and concentrated. Her Gedway Ignasia lighted up and she

opened her eyes.

"Done" she said simply, then fell asleep in her dragons nest.

Meanwhile, Saphira was thinking of what to do. She was not

hungry and she had already hunted meat for Firnen when he

would arrive. She looked around. The nest was broken in

several places, there were remains of food, toys and other …

substances all around the dragon hold, thanks to Selena. _I could_

_clean up a bit._

_Blodhgarm, could you please bring me an empty bag?_

_Yes, Saphira I'll be up soon._

_The sapphire dragon picked up bits of meat and toys and _put

them aside. She left the rest of … remains to Eragon's cleaning

spells. _I can't do everything__,_ she thought to herself.

Several moments later, the wolf ran up to her and handed her a

bag for the garbage she had gathered before. She inspected her

work. _Hmm, better now__._

Selena woke up then. _Oh dear, here we go again_, she sighed.

A/N: End of chapter 6. Hope you liked it . 1538 words. Thanks

for reading an thanks to my beta- reader, and to the faithful

commenters. This one's for you! I was kinda busy this week

with the tests and all but I had a subtle inspiration with this

chapter. Comment and read on. I don't own Inheritance.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello again. Unfortunately, I'm sick, like on all holidays. I am gonna try to write two chapters, but I might stick two in one. Let's see what I've got down my… sleeves. New ppl arriving on Vroengard. Lets see who could it be? Don't own Inheritance. (buzz kill).

Extra Powers and New Arrivals

Eragon rushed out of his rooms, and ran down the halls, knocking on every door to wake his lazy students and friends.

"Wake up!" he yelled and ran to the next door. "Guests today! It may be a weekend day but no sleeping in!" .

Faelir, who was already awake, emerged from his room, coolly.

"Good morning, ebrithil" he nodded then ran to the kitchen to get his breakfast and Ohen's. Eragon suspiciously peered into the elf's room. He walked down the corridor and knocked on the door before opening it to see Lavethia's bed untouched and made. He reached out with his mind, searching for his missing pupil.

_Ebrithil, I am in the main yard in front of the gate. Please bring Saphira-elda with you, I have something to show you._

He frowned, but told Saphira anyway. Minutes later, he, his dragon and Lavethiawere in the main garden.

The girl stepped forward. " My mistake, Ebrithils, I meant to show you two surprises. If you would turn around, you may see them approaching from the forest."

Her Masters turned around and scanned the forest. Eragon lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. He lifted his head and smiled. Flying towards them was Istalra, carrying something in her claws. They peered closer. It couldn't be Istalra. It was a huge black dragon.

Lavethia, like usual, read their minds. "It is Istalra."

The dragon roared, let out a stream of fire and landed behind its Rider. _Hello, ebrithils, _she greeted them.

They stared at her. The arrival of two newcomers broke the silence. Thorn with Murtagh on his back landed in the middle of the courtyard.

"Ha! A party we were not invited to." he laughed. "Who would this be?" he pointed at Istalra.

"That, I think would be one of our pupils. Istalra, Lavethia's dragon." he approached the large dragon. "You have grown a lot. Lavethia, did you do this?" he asked the surprised girl.

She shook her head "No, ebrithil. My theory is that the Forest did. I have studied it many days, and I believe it works similarly to Du Weldenvarden. Another reason why we cannot practice magic in some areas of it and why all the plants and animals there grow so much so fast. I think that since Istalra has been spending so much time there, the Forest has accepted her as one of it's kin and is growing her at the same rate." she stated.

They thought of it. "It sounds plausible to me. We will see further into this. For the moment we have work to do. Istalra, you look wonderful." he nodded at her.

_Thank you ebrithil. I have also a gift for you and Saphira-elda_. She turned around to uncover what she had been carrying in her claws. Off came the cover to reveal a beautiful statue out of cherry-hot marble showing a magnificent dragon with her Rider.

_I made it myself. It cannot be broken or melted by anything but powerful magic. I was hoping you could put it right here, so everyone can see it_. She blushed.

"Thank you, Istalra, it is indeed beautiful."

_I thank you as well. _Saphira cleared her throat. _I would also like to apologize for snapping at you last night. I can but imagine your excitement at meeting another of your kin except for your brother and your teacher._

_No offence was taken, ebrithil._

Eragon muttered a spell to move the statue towards the wanted spot. "Done". he turned towards them. "And talking about parties, I have planned a celebration for tomorrow night."

The twins, Murtagh and Blodhgarm cheered.

He rolled his eyes. "It will be a arrival party for Murtagh, Thorn and also our… expected visitors." he smiled. "For now, we continue with our lessons. Faelir, you will accompany me to the Forest. Lavethia, you will spar with Murtagh. Ohen and Istalra, you will train with Saphira and Thorn."

Everybody was happy, except for Lavethia, who now felt herself abandoned. Lessons without ebrithil? Not on top of her list. Her brother, on the other hand, was beaming. It would be his first magic lessons with Eragon, and soon forgot any bad feelings he had had in the past.

He followed Eragon into the Forest. Eragon muttered the Name of Names and searched with his mind all the trees and flowers. He jumped when he heard his name in the wind _Eragon, Eragon. _He followed the voice to what was the centre of the forest and where it was most powerful. He saw there a beautiful black flower. It was a meter high, vines so dark they seemed almost black as well. It was a shiny black blossom with gold inside. Small golden veins ran through its petals and down to its roots. There were small, prickly thorns but Eragon did not mind them. All he could see was the flower in the middle. . He couldn't help wanting to smell it. It was probably one of the most sweet smells in the world. He felt himself being pushed towards it. He gasped as someone entered his mind, melting his defences like butter. He howled as Faelir and fell to the ground. _Welcome Eragon and Faelir, to the centre of the world. You may not have known this, but that is where you are._

Eragon attempted to touch the invisible being with his mind but somehow could not find it. _Do not attempt to speak to me, Kingkiller! The ground you step on is older and holier than the elves forest. You came to me, so you are here to listen. I know what you're thinking. Am I evil or good? I'll tell you this. When the elves sailed to Algaesia, they stopped on Vroengard. They discovered me here. Foolishly, they attempted to conquer me, out of fear. They believed I was sent by what they had been running from. I am not. I am the messenger of the Gods themselves, the symbol of their power and the most powerful being of this world. Do not pay attention to the puny flower that grows by my side, it was but a distraction to unwanted visitors. Why did I choose to contact you now? Because, for all the period of my life, I have been gathering energy. Useless to me, but extremely valuable to all mortal beings. But even I have a limit. I am soon to overflow, so I need to consume this energy. I do this by growing all the Forests creatures, trees. That is the first reason the Riders chose Vroengard as their island, as to have my assistance. But that is not enough to me. If I overflow, this entire planet will burn or at least lose all it's magic. So I decided to grow that young black dragon so that you would come to seek me. _

Eragon stared at the ground, scared.

_It is not difficult, or does it endanger her life. That is why I have called you to me. I saw she is not the only dragon here, and there are more coming. Being magical creatures, they take much more energy than simple creatures. Therefore, the more dragons I can grow or heal or change, more energy I consume and the world will stay safe. From your memories, I saw that you took the brightsteel from under the Menoa Tree to make yourself a sword. What you did not know is that brightsteel is almost as effective in storing energy as crystals are. Therefore, I wish that you and your fellow Riders each take two of my life crystals and store it's energy in your swords. If you agree with my offer, you may take the Allea flower as a token of gratitude. It will never die or wilt and it also has medicinal powers._

Eragon stood up and looked at the flower. He never had trusted unknown voices, so why start now?

"Why should I trust you? Your scope may be to kill us all." he exclaimed, sounding braver then his legs showed.

_Why would I do that now, O Rider? I could of killed you a million times till now, since you were a child. Why trust me? Why did I trust you when you came for the first time to the Rock of Kuthian. You could of destroyed a legacy as old as this world. Yet I trusted you. It is your turn. If you will agree, seek the life crystals under the roots of the Allea flower_.

Eragon sighed. He had to make a choice, again. He closed his eyes. He thought of when he learned his true name. He opened them and drew Brisingr from it's sheath. With one slice, he cut the Allea flower. He kneeled down and started to dig. He nearly fell backwards when he felt a solid rock under his hands. He dug it out and gasped as he pulled out two diamonds as big as his fist. He grinned, than thought of how many lives he could of saved if only he had discovered the energy source years earlier. With these diamonds he could have defeated Galbatorix a thousand times. But no matter. What was done had been done, and the result was the wanted one. He took them and put them in Faelir's pouch. He then took the Allea flower and exclaimed into thin air "Thank you!".

Faelir looked at the diamonds in his pouch, then at Eragon, then at the flower, grinned himself and fainted. Eragon muttered a spell to levitate him and ran back towards Yawe Halls.

Meanwhile, Murtagh and Lavethia had finished the fighting lesson and were watching their dragons flying. Murtagh was holding a towel full of ice to his bruised eye while Lavethia was unnecessarily healing his minor wounds provoked by her Arget'blod. Although Murtagh was a fantastic fighter, he was no match for a fully trained elf.

"You are a great fighter, ebrithil." she stated.

"Not good enough to beat you or any other elf, however." he muttered. "And call me Murtagh. I am not your teacher." he smiled.

She smiled back. "Yes, I believe you cannot call Master he who ate the dust from the ground when you were fighting." she laughed, thousands of bells ringing in his ears.

_This is the most fun I've had in months! _Istalra exclaimed in her Rider's mind. _Thorn is an incredible flyer._

"Istalra just told me she thinks that your dragon is the best flyer she has ever met. But do not tell Saphira that." her eyes twinkled at that.

Murtagh looked at her "What do you do for fun around here? I haven't had any of that since…" his gaze dropped. "Well, forever actually." he looked back up.

"Except for the lessons? Well, we fly around, explore the woods. There are also many beautiful lakes and beaches. We have many types of contests: sparring, flying.. even hunting. There are so many things to do, and no laws. Few rules, but those for our safety and that of our dragons." she twirled once.

"I think I may like it here after all." he said. "I must go now" , he said.

"Goodbye. We will see each other later, at the arrival of Drotting Arya, I suppose." she answered.

He nodded, bowed and left.

She lied back down and watched the dragons in the sky.

Eragon was placing wards around the quarters he had prepared for Arya. He had chosen the best room in the hole castle for her. It was a large room, with white walls and green 'veins'. It had two large windows, one that showed towards the courtyard, and the other towards the garden Eragon himself had sung. By the larger window that showed the garden, he had placed a wooden woven couch for two. A double sized bed out of Vilandr vines and oak wood occupied the east wall, and a large desk from the same material the western wall. He had placed many flowers he had seen in her rooms at Tialdari Halls in all the corners of the room, so a pleasant aroma filled the air. He had added a bathroom with a large bath-tub, with one tap of water which warmed up or cooled off in function of the weather and also a sink with a large, round mirror. In the northern angle of her rooms he had made a nest, in hope that Firnen would fit there, if he chose not to occupy the dragon hold with Saphira.

He hoped that she would like it. Also, he had made sure that her room was right across his, so he could make sure she was…safe.

He went to his rooms to change and shave. And he also couldn't remember the last time he had taken a good bath…

Lavethia, Firnen, Blodhgarm and Murtagh were dong the same in their own quarters.

Half an hour later, they were all gathered in the ballroom, when they heard a roar come from outside. They all ran towards the gates, Eragon first, the twins behind him, followed by the wolf and a heavily panting Murtagh. Saphira swooped down from the dragon hold, roaring herself.

Firnen had just landed, and from his back jumped Arya, queen of the elves.

A/N: Done yet again. Annoying how I wanted to kill Arya for a second there( idk why). It is the largest chapter I have ever written except for a diary about how much I didn't want to spend my vacation with my grand-parents. 2279 words here. Anyway… hope you liked it, comment and plz comment. I love it when ppl comment. I don't own Inheritance. Read on!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Elo guvna's! I'm on vacation, half seasick and writing to you from a ferryboat on my way to a puny little island. So, take a hint on my loyalty to this story. I had two new chappies for you but I deleted the best last one somehow by mistake. LLL SORRRYYY…

This chapter is a significant filler. But I love fillers and you should too. Here is a bit of ExA and more on Murtagh and Thorn. Anyways I'm going to try to rewrite it, although I haven't read it since May sometime. Enjoy my memory (Of a hawk). JJJJJJ ;)

**ARRIVALS, NOT RIVALS**

Eragon's heart skipped a beat as he saw the love of his life jump off her majestic dragon and turn towards him. Eragon stared as she turned towards him, hair flying like a dark wave, emerald eyes flashing. She started walking towards him, smiling. Eragon woke up from his daydream, blinking hard. He grinned back at her. She broke in tears and ran into his arms.

Behind him, Eragon heard two gasps from the elven twins. He sensed them talking through their mental links but just then he didn't care. A part of his heart, a quite large part, had returned to him.

"Welcome Drotting, to Vroengard. I hope you will enjoy your stay." The Rider told her.

She laughed and answered "Thank you, Eragon and Saphira for your hospitality. It is time you paid your debt that you built by staying in Ellesmera."

"Gladly" He responded and turned around to the rest of the 'pack'. The twins and Blodhgarm welcomed their Queen with the proper greeting then bowed.

Murtagh came ahead and swooped all the way to the floor, imitating a bow. Welcome, Your Highness. Thank you for taking time off as to light us with your royal brilliance." he said with a note of irony in his voice.

"Any time Murtagh."

"We beat you here by the way." the red Rider laughed and mysteriously departed.

Eragon raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He nodded and offered his arm to the elf and brought her through the gate, into the castle.

Meanwhile, Saphira and Firnen we're discussing all that had happened ever since that sad day of their departure. Saphira suddenly remembered the first thing that had been on her mind for the last seven months.

_Firnen, follow me up to the dragon hold. I have something to show you _she told him and glided around the tower and up to the dragon hold. She landed on the launching program and waited there for her mate. She reached out with her mind and entered, inviting him in. After lovingly biting his neck, she reached out with her snout into the nest to wake it's inhabitant.

A little blue head popped up, staring at the two dragons next to her. She yawned and jumped out of the nest. After licking and asking her mother for food, she turned towards her father. She walked round him, sniffing him and stopped in front of him, looking into his eyes. The sapphire eyes looked deep inside the large emerald eyes. Something clicked.

_Father_? The question reached the two parents minds at once. Saphira and Firnen both smiled at the acceptance of their daughter and Firnen answered _Yes_. Selena yawned and after a short Me likes him, she collapsed onto his paws, snoring after just moments. The two dragons laughed quietly and nestled against each other, feeling warm and finally united.

Eragon was in his rooms, looking in a mirror, checking for remains of food in between his teeth. Clean, he thought to himself and directed himself towards the door after picking something up from his special glass case.

He turned left on the corridor and continued walking towards the opposite to his room, across the courtyard. After stopping a moment, he knocked on the large oak door.

The door opened itself and Eragon walked in after a moment's thoughts. Arya was sitting on the large window's sill, reading a scroll. She put the scroll down as he entered the room. She smoothed down her clothes.

"I brought you a welcoming present. I hope you like it. I had something else in mind, but this seemed even better." Eragon mumbled and sat next to her. He pulled out the Allea flower from the Forest.

Arya gasped and took the flower into her hands. She looked at every petal, every spike and every shade. She then inhaled, deeply, then sighed. When she looked up, Eragon saw she had tears in her eyes.

"I do know you are not a whining, helpless, human female, but if you ever need anything, anytime, Saphira and I will be there for you." He flinched, expecting either harsh words or even a blow.

He got neither. "Thank you Eragon. I deeply appreciate this. Nobody has taken care of me as you have, not even Faolin or even your father, Brom." she sighed then dried her tears. "But anyway" she laughed "This will be silly, for I made you something myself." she blushed "I wrapped it myself, so my maids wouldn't see it, so it is terribly wrinkly." she laughed again, this time at her own silliness.

Eragon unwrapped it, to discover a slate of stone. He glared at it, expecting something to happen. Arya smiled and holding his hand, she flipped the slate. On it was a picture of himself. And yet not. This version of himself was different then he knew. His jaw was more firm, his eyes of a burning brown, almost golden. His locks of hair weren't just a light chocolate colour, but shined like gold itself. Except for that, the figure carried itself with ease and much more grace than he thought he even possessed. The background was his tree house back in Ellesmera, with Saphira roaring on top, blue and gold fire flying like wind from within her.

He felt tears forming in his eyes. He wiped them away, hiding his face. Arya looked alarmed herself.

"You do not like it?" she asked with almost a pained voice.

Eragon grinned "You wish."

She laughed and punched his shoulder, then yawned. He noticed it so got up to his feet, taking a deep bow.

"I bid you goodnight, fair maiden. Sleep well." He left.

Arya smiled and took off her clothes, changing to her night gowns, after bidding her dragon goodnight the same way. She fell on her bed, only now showing her true tiredness. After a few quiet minutes, the elven Queen was drifting far away, a smile engraved on her face.

Eragon knocked on another door, two floors lower and on the west wing of the castle. A Murtagh in red pyjamas answered his door, grinning.

"I was expecting you." he said and closed the door firmly behind him.

"It may be none of my business, but what did you mean when you told Arya 'We beat you here by the way?'. I did not ask her but you I will." he stated curiously.

Murtagh shrugged "Before flying here, Thorn and I took a two week stop in Ellesmera. The elves finally told us where it was. Anyway, I got to know Arya and her dragon much better. Thorn and Firnen became quite good friends. One day Thorn kept gloating that he was much faster than Arya's dragon, so he proposed a race, which they gladly accepted. We headed north, to Kiklimaer island and waited there for a week. After freezing our butts, we left, about three days before Arya and Firnen and arrived here yesterday. So Thorn won the race. I expect him to annoy Firnen about it for quite a while."

Eragon frowned and felt a ting of jealousy when Murtagh had said 'I got to know Arya and her dragon much better'. He had known the elf far more than the other and as friends, not foes, and never almost got to spend time together. Yet she had time for Murtagh. Not him. He attempted to swat away these pestering thoughts, without reward.

"I also attempted to extract some valuable information from her, after days of teasing and questioning. But I will keep it to myself till time is ripe. Not even Thorn knows." his brother smiled, triumphantly.

Eragon did not attempt to extract the information himself, knowing that Galbatorix, Murtagh would never open his mind to anyone, maybe not even Thorn in some private thoughts. _Private_, he thought. _Just how, private? _

"All right, I'll try to get over it. Is the room alright?"

"Perfect. I was used to caves and nasty cabins, so this is luxury to me." he smiled.

"So, what have you been up to for this last seven months?" his brother asked."

"Well, after spending all the money I had got from Galbatorix, Thorn and I decided to work. Since I hadn't ever worked, outside my house before, I hadn't the slightest idea of what to do so I just walked around Illirea, asking around shops if they needed any help or were in search of an Apprentice. I got turned down by all except for a smith. I worked there for about… three months and earned a considerable sum of money. He didn't know much about swords and I was pretty much an expert so he took me as his apprentice. He was a kind man, but drank just a glass too much. He died, and left his shop to his son, who hated me for many… good reasons." he smiled at the memory.

Eragon caught the smile. "Good reasons, eh?" he chuckled. "What of Nasuada, have you spoken to her?"

At the mention of the Queens name, Murtagh frowned. "I haven't spoken to her, but last time I saw her, she was crying and said she never wanted to see me again. I didn't believe her, but then I found out she was engaged to be married to Lord Terias."

"Terias? Wasn't he a Surdan general of Orrin's?" Eragon asked worried. "I hope she will be happy. Besides, he is a good man, and his riches will help the Empire, which is still from peaceful."

"Aye, he is a good man. And I know she doesn't love him, but I still feel slightly mad. I sacrificed a lot to keep he safe when she was captured. And she casts me away, because of my name, unwanted past actions and heritage." Murtagh laughed without humour in his voice. "It is better still, I couldn't have taken the pressure and then Thorn would have been lonely."

"Anyway, what happened after the smith's son fired you? You didn't go directly to Ellesmera, did you?"

"No! No, no. Thorn and I then lived out of the city, in a cave he had found till we saw a farm. It was owned by a widow with a daughter and two boys. She said that the farm was failing, as her boys couldn't do everything. She didn't need it, since she had much money, but it was the last memory of her late husband. I offered to help with the chores, harvest and Thorn could guard the animals and help as well, in exchange for housing, food and some money even. She accepted and we stayed there. Then the woman grew tired of the work and they moved to the city, abandoning the farm and leaving us with a considerable sum of money. We stayed there through the winter then headed to Ellesmera. The rest of the story you know."

Eragon was thinking of the adventures of his brother when a wondering thought caught his attention. He jumped up and ran as fast as he could to Faelir's rooms.

Without bothering to knock, he burst into his pupils rooms. Faelir was in the bathroom, combing his bleach coloured hair. He grinned and nodded at his bed. On it was a towel with the two diamonds he had acquired earlier.

"I washed them a bit, they were very dirty. It was quite weird, ebrithil. But they stung me a few times and I've been feeling a strong conscience against mine. Does it have anything to do with them, or was it my imagination?" the curious elf asked.

Eragon sighed and sat on the bed next to them. He looked up at Faelir. He owned him an explanation.

"These are life crystals. They can store mass stores of energy. To approximate, they each hold the power of about two hundred Eldunari. You know now how valuable they are and how much damage they could inflict." he noticed how Faelir's eyes were widening as he spoke, how his fair eyebrows shot up, almost too high on his forehead.

He picked the two stones up and bid the elf goodnight. After a short walk and much thinking, Eragon reached his room. He put the diamonds under his pillow, falling asleep.

It had been a very long day. Well, longer than usual.

A/N: Hey ppl. I'm going to try to connect to a café's wireless internet later on and post the three chapters I have written. Hope you liked it and plz review if you haven't yet or want to.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: from the bottom of my large loving heart, I solemnly swear that I don't own the Inheritance Cycle, only the OC's. DON'T SUE ME, PLEASE!

A/N: Since quite a few people PM'ed for more romance I spiced this chapter up a LITTLE BIT. Because I'm trying to stick to 's way of writing. However, I'm going to add more romance and make the Riders more friendly between themselves. Enjoy! P.S All unknown phrases and words you can find at the bottom of this page. J

**MOR'RANR AGAETI PREPARATIONS**

Arya woke to a beautiful morning. The sun was still rising above the mist covered mountains. The sky was a most mesmerizing blue, with shades of orange, yellow and in some places close to a lavender. She opened her large window and inhaled the clean air. Although she adored Ellesmera and the Du Weldenvarden, she hadn't enjoyed it lately: ever since she had been crowned Queen of the elves, she had more power than almost anyone, but the least freedom as well. She had an escort to everywhere. She had snuck out in the middle of the night for a brisk walk in the forest but discovered guards to already be there, waiting for her orders. She was a prisoner.

Every day, Arya was visited by hundreds of commoners: elves who demanded justice, public requests, invitations and other things. Except everything wasn't that easy. She also had to go to councils, struggle to keep the elves from slaughtering the now peaceful Urgals and most of all keeping the elves and their houses united.

She sighed again, frowning. Her parents had made everything so easy. They always had time for her when she was small, always had a reserved smile just for her or a kiss or hug. Well, her father at least. She wasn't happy. She wasn't made for ruling.

She thought of everything that had happened through out her life. The many losses she had encountered since a small child, then reaching womanhood. The embarrassments and the prides. The joys she had shared with her friends, mostly Eragon and Saphira. She smiled. She could count on them.

She got up to get ready for her day. _Enough rambling_, she thought to herself. _It's is time for a vacation Drotting, you have earned it._

Eragon was in the garden, watering the flowers and plants. He never used magic on the garden.

"Old habit from the farm, Saphira. All real plants need to grow is water, sun and care." and he gave them just the right amount of everything. He was proud of his accomplishments. His garden was a exotic mixture of flowers, trees and bushes of all sorts. He had gotten them from Angela before he left and had collected other ones from his journey also.

He felt Saphira awake. _Good morning to you, Eragon. I hope you slept well_.

_Quite well, Saphira. I am rested and ready for the feast tonight._

_Firnen and I wont be attending. We are going to take Selena for her first flight and maybe get her to hunt a rabbit. She has slept enough, and if she wakes, shall not sleep till much later._

_All right, then I will see you tomorrow. Let your mind open to me so I may watch over her progress as well. Have a nice day. Be responsible._

He felt his dragon give a puff of indignation. _Me? Not responsible? Ha!_

She took off towards her students, who were waiting for the days lesson.

Eragon was alone with his thoughts, when he felt someone breathing behind him. He turned lightning fast to see a very amused elf woman laughing at him through her large emerald eyes.

"Good morning, Shur'tugal." the elven Queen said.

"Hello, Drotting. Pray inform me if your room is good enough for you." he replied, grinning anarchically.

She smirked at him and replied with a false superior air "Yes, it was a bit breezy but it will do. I wouldn't expect a commoner to host luxury." she smiled back and they both laughed.

"You have a beautiful garden, Eragon. Not even I can sing such beautiful flowers and trees."

"Thank you, Arya but I didn't sing them. This is one of little left things I achieve with no use of magic. I did grow up on a farm, after all." he moved to his next niernen, inspecting its shining leaves.

She sighed. "Yes, I keep forgetting you were bred a farm boy. It is hard to see any similarities at all between who you were and what you are." she sat down on a wooden stool, gazing at him. He didn't seem as stressed as back in Algaesia. He was less scared, almost careless. He no longer had purple circles under his eyes, and neither looked nervously from left to right. He seemed free and happy. The opposite from her. "So, tell me how your first months of training have been."

"Nen ono weohnata, Arya Dröttning" and sat down next to her.

Meanwhile, Istalra was at the river, cooling off. She had just got back from her flying lessons with Saphira and Ohen. She pondered where Thorn could have been since he hadn't shown up to the lessons. She gazed at herself in the water.

By dragon standards, she was a beautiful specimen. Black, red, blue and white dragons had always been considered the most regal of all. Her scales shone like diamonds and her sapphire eyes as well. She had inherited her fathers scale colour, strength and stamina and her mothers eyes, magic and skill. She blew smoke out of her nostrils. Her father. Zairian, dragon of one that is not named. Second most powerful dragon of the Forsworn. How could her mother have fallen in love with a traitor? A traitor who had killed his own mate.

Big tears rolled down her cheek. Her mother, Veadine had been the most gentle dragon she was ever likely to meet. But then she lost her.

Istalra jumped as a large mass dropped behind her. She snarled and roared, then stopped in her tracks. It was only Thorn. She felt her legs tremble but showed no feeling. She had to remain indifferent to win his interest.

_Hello, dragon of Murtagh's friend._

_Yes, hello _she replied lazily and licked her paw, acting indifferent.

Thorn attempted to clear his throat, making an awful sound. _Well, it is a beautiful day._

Istalra looked around her _Yes, but I've seen better_.

Thorn thought of what to say, but didn't know what. The female had seemed much more talkative the night he had arrived. _Of course! _he thought to himself. _I was asking questions._

_So, I haven't heard anything about you or your brother. You are the first of the new Rider's Dragons. Who were your parents?_

_Well, my mother vas Veadine and my father was… Zairian of the Forsworn. _

Thorn noticed her change of attitude and kept on with the questions, changing the theme however. _Was your journey from Ellesmera hard? We encountered no difficulties but you must have been smaller._

He sensed the black dragon think_. Well, I don't remember very well. I only know that everybody celebrated us. It was quite scary, really, s_tarted Istalra, forgetting her plan entirely_. But I remember the joy in everyone's hearts. The journey wasn't hard, I think. How about you? How was it when you hatched._

_The days before I hatched were marvellous. Galbatorix had locked Murtagh in my room, attempting to get me to hatch faster. I was listening to him speak to me, trying to delay my hatch for a reason I didn't know. Finally, after four days, I couldn't help it and hatched. It was horrible. As soon as I had bonded with Murtagh, Galbatorix separated us. He entwined my young mind with dark magic forcing me to join him. That is all I remember clearly. What about your Rider? Who is she?_

_Well, Lavethia is a first cousin of the Queen. She and her brother are from Tialdari house. If the Queen died, either the Council of Elders would appoint a new ruler or she would be crowned. That is if she wished it, which she would never. They are a year younger than your Rider. Weird how all the Riders are about the same age._

_I think it is good that the new generation of Riders are neither too young or too old. Algaesia needs capable and powerful peacemakers still._

_I agree with you, Redscales._

_You may call me Thorn, dragon of Lavethia._

_And you me Istalra._

_Gladly. _

On the other side of the Bjarwelden, Murtagh was hunting with Lavethia for the feast. They had already caught enough, but neither wanted to leave the others company.

"You know, if the blood bothers you, you don't have to do this." Murtagh said while he cut off the head from a Troblick they had just caught.

Lavethia hiccupped but did not give in to the red Riders teasing, without flinching, she picked up another fish and started to gut it for the cooks. She was not weak. Murtagh noticed her face and grinned, guessing her thoughts.

Murtagh had known that the elves were the fair people but never knew just how fair until he saw Ellesmera. Although many women had smiled at him, he hadn't noticed any that attracted his attention like Lavethia did. She wasn't by far the prettiest elven woman he had seen but there was something that set her apart from the others. She was kind and gentle, yet fierce and a great warrior. She had a way of looking at you as if she could see right trough you. Any thoughts about Nasuada had vanished. Completely.

Lavethia herself was also fascinated by Murtagh. Ever since she was younger, she learned everything she could of humans. She had taken special care of Sloan when he arrived in Ellesmera and talked to him for hours daily, neglecting everything else. She had liked Eragon, but more out of respect and friendship. With Murtagh it was different. She liked him because of him, not because of his actions.

Murtagh slashed the neck of another Troblick. Lavethia could not take it anymore. She turned around and threw up any breakfast that she had eaten earlier.

SHORT CHAPTER DICTIONARY

Agaeti = Celebration

Mor'ranr = Peace

Faelnirv = Drink made by the elves.

Nen ono weohnata, Arya Dröttning.= As you will, Queen Arya.

Niernen= Orchid

Bjarwelden= Bright Forest

A/N: Done yet again. Did you guys like it? NOW… This is my romance plan:

Eragon + Arya - Saphira + Firnen

Murtagh + Lavethia - Thorn + Istalra

Faelir + NEW Rider - Ohen + New Dragoness

Tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As the Americans say Hey dude. What's up? I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I was experiencing writers block. All great writers write about what they know. And well, this chapter is pretty foreign ground 2 me, so guess. This also may be a silly chapter. But if you don't like it, skip it. Also, a special shout out to _**ElementalDragonSlayer**_. Thx for all the reviews.

Enjoy! Oh ya my disclaimer: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE, ONLY OC'S AND NEW STUFF. Can you even read ThIS ? ?

Confessions and Progressions

_L__avethia _Eragon contacted his student through his mind.

_Yes, ebrithil? _The elf responded her teacher.

_After or before you have readied yourself for the feast, please stop by my rooms to assist me with something. If you cannot, please ask your brother._

_I really don't think I will be able to ebrithil, and my brother has enclosed me from his mind. Would you like me to ask Drotting Arya? _

_No! I mean no, I would prefer not._

_May I ask for what ebrithil?_

_Well, if you must know, I am trying to decide which tunic would best fit the occasion. This may sound silly, but I haven't ever actually hosted a feast before, and when I attended one, it was always in armour as it was war._

_It is not silly at all, in fact I have the same problem myself. Although I only posses two dresses, I have no idea which to put on. One is a lovely turquoise colour and the other one is a shining black one. Istalra suggests the black one, so that we match, but I rather fancy the blue one myself._

Eragon laughed. _Well, I am no expert in clothing but I would say to pick the one you like most. _

_I thought so as well. Oh all right. Then I can assist you after all, _the elf replied and ran out her door to see help her teacher.

Saphira licked her mate on his large cheek, waking him up. He yawned and smiled at the sight of Selena curled up in a ball at his long arched neck. He nudged her with his snout. For a few moments nothing happened, but then the little dragoness stirred and woke up. She glared up at her mother and father with her big blue eyes. _I am hungry. Eat now_? She asked.

Her parents laughed at this. Saphira pulled her up and answered with a categorical _No. _

The hatchling expressed her unhappiness through a brief growl.

Firnen and Saphira played with the little dragon for a few minutes to wake her up. Then, Firnen without notice picked her up and brought her to the launching platform. Saphira, who still didn't entirely trust him with her baby, followed them. Firnen looked down, to see how far up they were.

_Ready, Selena?_

_Ready for what, father?_

He smiled and threw hid daughter off the edge. Saphira and her daughter both roared at the same time. The first tried to jump after her, but her mate stopped her, holding her firmly.

_This is how wild dragons learn to fly in the wild, Saphira. Trust me. I would never hurt her. _

Saphira looked down, at her daughter falling in mid air, and a great tear fell off her cheek.

Selena was falling towards the ground at an increasing speed. She had closed her big, sapphire eyes.

Her mother had had enough of it. She howled and tried to get away. Firnen reluctantly let go of her, knowing it was too late to reach her anyway.

Selena opened her eyes and her vision spluttered, then all the colours suddenly turned bright. She understood she going to crash. After a few failed attempts, as she was getting closer and closer to the ground, the blue dragon spread its wings. Violently, she stopped her falling and shaking, she swooped towards the sky. She beat her wings furiously, trying to gain altitude. After ten hard flaps, she reached a launching pad from one of the castle's windows. She landed there to rest. Both her parents followed her and sat next to her.

Her mother hugged her and nuzzled against her, eyes full of tears. Her father just stood there, proudly watching his daughter.

_Great job, little one. You just flew. _

Saphira looked up at him and smiled, apologizing for her ignorance and lack of trust with her eyes better than she could have with plain words.

Selena broke out of her mothers embrace and jumped at her father.

_Are you ready to hunt, little one? _Saphira asked her cub.

_Food_?

Firnen sighed and replied _Yes, Selena, food_.

_Lets go_! And she flew down to the ground.

Her parents both laughed and followed her, exchanging glances of pure pride.

"There. All done." Lavethia said as she finished buttoning Eragon's brand new tunic.

Eragon mumbled as he stared at himself in the mirror. "I have never looked this ridiculous ever in my life."

"Nonsense, ebrithil. Even some the most vain elven woman would fall for you now, nonetheless the Queen." she smiled knowingly.

Eragon smirked as she let a thought from her mind slip through her defences. He was sure now of his hunch. "How do you know I'm doing this to impress Arya?"

Lavethia did not answer, but just raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Never mind. You know anyway." Eragon looked at his student. "Thank you for your help. Now, go prepare yourself. You will want to look good for our first guests tonight, will you not?"

Although elves don't normally blush, Lavethia did.

"Learn to control your feeling and thoughts. Even without breaking your mind, someone with magical abilities could easily sense a part of your strongest ones."

She pondered her teachers short lecture, nodded and left. Eragon thought of the matter, then laughed so hard he fell on is bed. Murtagh was up for a fun time. And probably so was his red dragon.

He got up, wiping the tears from his eyes. He smoothed his festive tunic and smiled inwardly. _I am never ever hosting a feast again which requires elegant clothing_.

_What is it, little one_? His dragon asked curiously.

_Oh, nothing. How was Selena's first flight?_

_Well, eventful but successful. Also, I find that Firnen knows a lot more than I do about our daughter_. _I find that quite annoying. But he is a great father and mate._

Eragon smiled at this_. Saphira, I am glad for you._

_I just hope you will someday finally find a same love. _

_Me? I doubt it. I'll grow old and lonely, surrounded by a herd of your little dragons. They can call me Uncle Eragon._

Saphira nodded sadly, feeling her Rider's sadness through their link.

_Well, goodnight, uncle Eragon, We're going hunting. _

_Cheeky dragon. Goodnight._

Eragon walked out of his rooms and walked towards the kitchens. He had hired three cooks: two women and a man. One of the women was a woman from Carvahall, the other a friend of hers, and the man was an old cook of Nasusada's. He had decided not to hire housekeepers, but cooking was beyond him and he wasn't going to be in charge of that. Although the large castle needed maintenance, they could be fulfilled by magical means, and didn't require much time, or energy. Especially with their newly found… allies.

The mist had rolled up on the mountains, leaving the grounds around castle fresh and cool. The sun was setting above Laisen mountain and the skies were burning with vibrant colours. Nowhere in Algaesia had Eragon or any of the Riders and their dragons seen such natural beauty. Some of it was dangerous, as were the carnivorous plants, the burrow-grubs or the snagli, but most of it was purely beautiful. And it took Eragon's breath away every time he witnessed it.

He turned the corner and entered the kitchens. Dulinea, Seandra and Tarsier were all bending over dishes, sampling them and putting them on platters. Dulinea smiled at his sight and beckoned him to come to her. Eragon smiled. She had been good friend of his aunt Marion's and had been one of his childhood favourites. She took a platter of something that looked like a duck.

"Taste it, Eragon. You have to tell me if its any good. It's the first time I've ever cooked this type of bird before." she looked at him anxious. He picked up a nearby fork and cut off a small piece of the unknown bird. He put into his mouth and chewed. He closed his eyes. If he could of identified the taste by a colour, it would be a deep red, with tints of gold. The meat melted in his mouth. He turned back to Dulinea.

"Its delicious. It will be gone very soon." he grinned. "I'll make sure it does."

"Thank the Gods! We made three. I wasn't sure if I should of made so much. I've heard dragons are very picky." Seandra's eyes twinkled with amusement. "And that they are not only when drinking."

Eragon laughed and confirmed the gossip the old lady often listened to. Tarsier emerged from behind some tables and addressed Eragon.

"What drinks should we bring down? Wine, that elven drink, mead, all of it? Or just some water?"

"I think the occasion calls to the best of everything. Especially lots of mead. Dragons are rather keen on it. Oh, and will you join us downstairs as well?" he replied and looked at the three cooks.

"No, Eragon. Us cooks always party in the kitchen. It's our way of fun. That's why we get so fat." Dulinea chuckled.

Eragon kissed her on the forehead and departed with two platters on his arms, deciding to help them since he had nothing better to do.

He walked down the great hall, walked down two sets of stairs and turned a right and down some wide marble stairs to a small ballroom.

The walls were painted a pleasant blue. A large glass door lead to his prized garden. Outside the sun had already set, and the sky was dark the moon was still behind a set of hills.

_Atra er brisingr_, Eragon muttered while pointing to a bunch of torches by a wall. They lit up instantly and filled the room with a gentle light.

He jumped when Murtagh came in, himself carrying two platters and levitating also another in the air beside him.

"Where should I put them?" Eragon turned and pointed to a long, wooden table placed by the window. Murtagh put them there and looked around him. "So, how many guests are we expecting?" he asked jokingly.

Eragon pretended to count on his fingers. "Well, King Orrin, Arya, Lavethia, Faelir, Blodhgarm, Orik and his wife, Angela and about twenty other people. Nobody important." he chuckled.

Murtagh smiled "Oh, whose birthday is it? I would of bought a present."

"Very funny, Murtagh… Lets go outside and light the other torches and the fire." he stepped outside, followed close behind by his step-brother.

Eragon muttered the spell a few times again and added the word _bjart _to make them brighter. He then avoiding a few plants, walked to the centre of the garden and drew Brisingr from its sheath. He placed it onto the pile of logs he had put there and said brisingr. The logs caught on fire, blazing steadily.

He then went back inside, leaving Murtagh looking at the fire. The last time he had been this close to a bonfire was the day Nasuada had rejected him. He flinched. Nasuada. Queen Nasuada now. The dark skinned, tall, fair, gracious woman who once he was willing to give up his life for. She had kept him sane with her daily visits when he was locked in Farthen Dϋr. And then she swatted him away like a fly. As if nothing had ever been between them. It didn't hurt anymore. He was, of course mad. He had risked everything while she was imprisoned to help her. But he didn't love her anymore. She was like an image which kept pressing against conscience.

He looked up as Eragon entered the garden with Faelir. The elf had combed his blond hair, for once and was wearing a tunic out of some kind of light, green material. They all sat down around the fire.

A pair of blue eyes flashed in the dark, moving slowly close to the ground. They blinked and suddenly they shot up four lengths. Branches broke and trees fell around the body. The prey it was stalking lied dead under a tree. It made a sound like purring and pulled it from out under it. It was much, much lighter then she had expected it to be. Also, everything seemed much, much smaller. After a few minutes of walking, the body walked out of the woods, into the field where one of her parents was drinking water from stream and dropped her food.

At the sound of the carcass hitting the ground, the green dragon turned and roared. _Oh, Saphira, it's you. _

Father, I am not Saphira! The blue dragon sighed annoyed. And I can talk! Is this normal, Father?

Firnen looked at the blue dragon, unbelievingly. He looked into this newcomers eyes and then a memory shot back to him. _The little dragons sapphire eyes gazing at him, accepting him. Sapphire eyes. Selena?_

_Yes! It's me obviously…_

_What happened to you? _

_What do you mean, what happened to me? I just caught my first meal. You told me to._

His eyes darted to the dead animal on the ground then back to her. _Congratulations, but what happened to YOU?_

_Nothing… well everything does seem smaller and lighter. Also my stomach is hotter than usual. But other then that, I'm fine, really. Oh, and I can talk!_

_Selena, look into the water._

_The sapphire dragon walked towards to her father and snorted. A stream of blue fire shot from her nostrils. Selena jumped._

_I can make fire! _She ran to the water, curious to see the difference her father had seen. At the sight of herself, she hiccupped loudly._ Oh, I guess something did happen to me. But I didn't do it. And I look just like mother!_

_You, you grew instantly what you would of in, in, in, a year! I did not read this back in Ellesmera. Nor do I know of such a spell. _

The four men looked up when they felt a powerful gust of wind over their heads. Faelir smoothed his hear back, annoyed that it was just his sisters dragon and not someone else.

Istalra landed in the garden. Only then did they see that Lavethia and Arya were on her back.

A/N: Done yet again. The longest chapter EVER! 2534 words! I'm over my writers block finally. Also, just so you ppl know, I'm never putting this story on HIATUS. I will finish it. Only then will I begin another. But I will finish it. PROMISE. Also, if you have any requests from characters, review and I will THINK ABOUT IT. No guarantees. Anyway… Liked it? Silly? Review?

"

"

"

"

"

"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Popping bottles in the ice… like a blizzard. When we… Oh heya ppl. **Ear East Movement 4ever**. Have you guys seen Ice Age 4 yet? I'm going to the premiere on Thursday. (With my brother) joyyyy…Sounds kinda childish, but hell, even my parents like it so enjoy! I want more reviews. Please? Here I underlined the stuff that you should gasp at. GASP! P.S English is my worst class. I wish… I'd make the worst nerd ever but I am e very, very smart girl, according to my **retiring **(**HALLELUJAH**) teachers,

DISCLAIMER: I don't f****** own the Inheritance Cycle, ok? Get off my back!

ENJOY! I LOVE THE TITLE I CAME UP WITH!

**CAN YOU FEEL, THE MEAD, TONIGHT? **

Both Eragon and Murtagh got up, as struck.

Lavethia had taken Eragon's advice and worn the turquoise dress. She blushed when Murtagh took her by the arm and led her to an empty seat. Faelir was struck that his tough, boyish sister could look, well, girlish.

The real sight however, was Arya. For the first time in all their lifetimes, they saw her in a dress (GASP) a white dress, with black symbols and models. It lay tight till her waist, from where it flowed like water in the wind. She had let her raven-black hair down, for once, and it fell gracefully on her white shoulders. There were no added ornaments, since the figure didn't need them. She smiled at Eragon, dimples forming in her cheeks.

_Since when does Arya have dimples? _He thought to himself.

He led her to a seat as well around the fire. He raised his glass. "Today we celebrate three things: Murtagh and Thorn joining us, Arya and Firnen visiting and lastly, Istalra's coming of age."

Murtagh frowned "If Istalra is coming of age, shouldn't her brother come also? And I thought they were only seven months old."

"A few days ago, as you saw Murtagh, we saw Istalra doubled in her size: Faelir and I discovered the reason of her growth. There is a… being, an entity. Which holds power beyond our lengths of imagination. It was about to overflow with power and so it had to use up energy on her. It plans to do the same with Ohen, Selena and the new dragons which will arrive."

At the mention of her daughter, Saphira hissed _And we have no word in this? What if I don't want Selena to be transformed?_

_Do you? I thought you wouldn't mind not having to have sleepless nights for the next three months and a half._

This silenced the dragoness. She gulped down half a barrel of mead.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Arya asked.

"No, it should not be. It is simply transforming them into the same dragon, with the same physical capabilities, but as if it was about an year older and more powerful in magic. So, aging them. I believe we should be thankful and enjoy it. Besides, it wont keep doing this. It will simply do this until the danger of overflowing will be subdued."

"I agree with Eragon. Algaesia still needs peacemakers and their dragons."

"Aye, it is good to receive its aid."

"Lets us toast then. To Algaesia!"

"To the Riders!"

"To the dragons!"

Glasses clinked together and the Riders downed their glasses. Arya's eyes gleamed. "I am going to have fun tonight and hate it tomorrow. Another round?" The others shouted their agreement and refilled their glasses.

"Let us not forget the food, however!" and Eragon took a plate of the unknown bird to fulfil his promise to Dulinea.

After a couple more rounds, they got up and started to dance the Rimgar. Although there was no music, they followed the rhythm of their hearts. Eragon stretched as much as he possibly could, and found that was pretty far. There was a loud roar and Selena and her father landed in the garden.

Arya stared. Murtagh laughed. Faelir snored. Eragon blinked twice and looked at his glass.

"I think I drank too much wine. Arya, how many glasses did I have of this?" he asked Arya.

"About four. Yes, four. Why? You can't possibly be drunk, I've seen you drink much more."

"Well then, can someone explain why I am seeing double?"

Saphira pulled her head out of an empty barrel of mead growling and pounced at the newcomer. She jumped on top of her, roaring in the intruders face.

_Who are you? _

_Get off her_, growled Firnen to Saphira.

_Firnen, it's me. I'm Saphira, not this intruder_.

Firnen looked surprised. _I know that. I would know the difference between my mate and daughter._

_Daugh… daught… daughter? _Saphira got off Selena. She looked at her. _Selena?_

_Thanks for the pouncing lesson, mother. I will remember to drink lots of mead before attacking someone. I caught my first meal. See? I kept the skull. I'm going to put it in my nest. _She showed her mother a small, white, shiny skull.

_Well, Eragon could of warned me when you would have been changed. I didn't know that it would be today. _

"I didn't know when and if the entity will change them, Saphira. It just told me that he would. Selena, you've grown to be a beautiful dragon." He looked at Murtagh and Arya "It seems one day were children, and the next were grown up adults." they all laughed, even Selena.

_Thank you, Uncle Eragon_.

This time, only Eragon and Saphira laughed.

_Well, since Selena is older now, sort of, can't she drink as well? _Asked shy Ohen.

Selena suddenly lit up. _Ya! Mother, you always said that mead is one of the only thing dragons enjoy more than flying. Why can't I try it too? I am old enough now. _

Saphira thought about it. _Eragon, do you think it is a good idea? After all, she is practically a young adult in dragon years. _

_I think you should consult with Firnen. He seems to know more than he shows. Besides, I'm Uncle Eragon, I'm the fun adult in this family._

Saphira snorted but listened to her Rider. _Firnen? What do you think?_

_I think, or hope that she will learn not to like it too much. I would let her, and see the outcome tomorrow. But if we do this, we have to let her decide by herself, so she regrets it._

_Fine… Selena, you can enjoy the night. Have fun._

The young dragoness laughed and ran to join the other younger ones.

It was approaching midnight, and the dark sky was clear of clouds. The moon was white as snow, and one could only imagine shapes that the shades drew on it in the distance. Everything was quiet on Vroengard except at Yawe Halls.

Up in the kitchens, the cooks party was over and they were all asleep. Dulinea had finished her wine and was sprawled o a counter, head on some un-risen dough. Her friend was on the floor, snoring and Tarsier was in a chair, spatula still in hand.

Istalra was looking at a patch of exotic flowers from Eragon's garden when she saw Thorn sit in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat. _How does he do that to me? _She thought to herself.

_Hello, Istalra. Have you tasted the mead yet? Selena says it's really good. _He chuckled.

_No, I don't drink. I don't see what the others see in mead or wine. It is rather too bitter, or too sweet. Besides, I always get a wretched headache the next morning. Not worth it._

_Aye, I feel the same. Although I do like the elven drink a little. It makes my blood burn in my veins_. He shuddered at the thought then looked at her. _Happy birthday, by the way. You come of age today._

_Yes, I do. And yet I do feel more different than I expected. In many ways._ She looked down to the ground, hiding her blush.

My first birthday was spent in a dungeon because I had tried to break free from Galbatorix's spells. Not a pleasant memory, yet I don't have many happy ones after all. Or at least, from after I hatched for Murtagh. A silent, large tear rolled down his shiny, crimson cheek.

Istalra tried to cheer him up: _Well, that is why you came here: to make new memories, right? Happy ones._

Thorn looked up, a new gleam in his eyes. _Thank you._

_Any time. _

_So, how about a little drink of Faelnirv? I guarantee you it is neither bitter nor sweet._

_Well, ok I guess a little wouldn't hurt. And now I can judge what my Riders compatriots make_. She smiled and followed Thorn to the others who were drinking.

Ohen burped , flames shooting from his mouth. Selena cackled loudly.

_Excuse me, mead makes my head spin a little. _

_It's ok, it does mine also_. And she burped as well. They both laughed this time, attracting side glances from the other dragons, who chuckled.

_Saphira, it looks as if Selena is having a great time with Ohen, _Eragon signalled her.

_Good for her, I do not care. She already wants to make her own nest and leave mine. The sapphire dragon stopped her tears. I only had her for a week. That is my motherhood, a week. Also, tomorrow I am going to send my other eggs away. _

_Why? Where?_

_They're Riders eggs, Eragon. There is no point for me to keep them with me. And I am not going to tell you where I am sending them. But you do know the place and people. _

_Oh well, it is your decision and Firnen's. Still, Selena really grew up faster psychically. As in, she totally went lone. No more opinions, question asking from you. _

_She is a wild dragon, Eragon. There are more reasons than being Rider-less for them to be called so. They are very different from us._

_Oh well, so much for Uncle Eragon. _

_No. That will remain. You see, although wild dragons don't hatch for a human, they sort of imprint on the first one they see. _

_What? I mean, what is that?_

_Well, from what Firnen explained and I know from the Old Knowledge, young wild dragons, who sometimes didn't have parents to look after them, imprinted on a human. The elder dragons decided this should happen during Du Fyrn Skulblaka, since many dragons used to die and could not care for their young. But the Unlocker was never and will never be an elf, that is why Blodhgarm was not Imprinted. This human cared for it, helped it learn, provided love and mostly protection. As the wild dragon grew, the Ma'morer, or the Unlocker changed his position to advisor and translator, since most wild dragons chose not to speak to other humans. There are other things less important but I do not think they will matter, since Selena has both us and other dragons around._

_Oh, well that is good to know. I wouldn't have known what to do anyway_, replied Eragon then returned to his drink.

Arya came and sat next to him. "How is it here? We never got a chance to really speak ever since you left."

Eragon looked up from his drink to her earnest face. She was just so beautiful. Distractingly so. "It was loads of fun in the beginning. We explored the hole island, built everything, visited the Vault of Souls. Then after only two weeks of being here, Lavethia, Faelir and their dragons arrived." he chuckled "Saphira and I were shocked. We had no idea what to do. So we took it day by day until a routine was made. And it stuck. But now I've confided with Glaedr and he told me about his and Oromis's first days as teachers and now I know much more. Otherwise, it is lonely, but er… now that Murtagh is here and I have Blodhgarm it will be better. How about being Queen? How are you going on?" he smiled and took a slip of his wine.

Arya grimaced "If I told you I love it will you believe me?"

"No" he replied.

"I hate it. I should not say this but it the worst thing that has happened to me ever since Gil'ead. You have no time for yourself, you must attend to everything, defend laws, protect cities, investigate, bless children, swat away suitors, write new laws and so much more… But the worst thing is that although supposedly I have the most power possible, I have no freedom."

"You sound happy."

"Not less happier that you did a second ago." she retorted, upset at showing weakness.

"Couldn't you abdicate from the throne? Or crown some worthy elf, who would make a good King or Queen. Just make sure they are peaceful, we just got out of the war." he joked, trying to raise the spirit.

"I could, but the throne has been in the family for the last thousand years. I do not think the elves would approve. I would be a disgrace to my mother and father."

"Arya, with all due respect, they are dead. And your parents loved you, despite the coldness which Islanzadì treated you for such a long time. I believe that your parents would want you to be happy, not miserable although you would continue in their steps." he spoke in the Ancient Language.

Arya looked at him, smiling through her tears. "It isn't that easy. Besides, even if I did do that, what would I do? Go where?" she asked.

Eragon's tongue spoke before he could stop it "You could come here." he stopped but it was too late.

Arya wiped her tears away. She sat next to him and took his hand into her hers. "Thank you, Eragon. You are the best friend I have ever had." she spoke in the Ancient Language herself so Eragon he knew that she spoke the truth.

A/N: IMPORTANT NEWS: I will make another story but not a story. It will have extras to this story. As in: romance plans, new characters biographies, death plans. Also, in the future I might add some chapters with … well this is rated M so five people PM'ed me for it. So there you go DarkMoonEater, KingSlayerJr and the others. Big chappie: 2410 words! ! ! Writers block is kind of like a clogged sink. It's clogged and adds up, until suddenly it bursts.

REVIEW!

V

V

V

V

V

V


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Movie was AWESOME. I recommend Ice Age 4 to everybody who has a sense of humor. OK. NEWS: I'm gonna add the Inheritance Question of the Day. Whoever answers it first , I'll dedicate the next shout out to in the next chapter. This chapter is entirely the dragon's POV. JJDisclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle. I wouldn't be writing here if I would, I'd be busy travelling around the world.

**LESSONS OF ALL KINDS**

Selena woke up and yawned. She collapsed back down, searing pain streaming from her head. She groaned. Her head was pounding as if her brains were trying to escape her skull. She then noticed where she was: on a big, black dragon who still seemed familiar. She reached into his mind, searching for a familiar memory. She found a solid wall keeping her out. The effort dazzled her, but she confirmed her hunch. She dragged herself to Eragon's fountain. After a few laps, she felt better, but her head was dizzier then ever. She sat down and put her head in the water. (The goldfish that lived there died of a heart attack.) She closed her eyes and exhaling, pulled back out. Her headache subdued a little, but was definitely still present. She turned her attention to who else was still there. Except for herself and the black dragon, Istalra and Thorn was still there. After further searching she discovered Faelir sleeping under a rose bush.

_That is going to hurt when he wakes up. And how did he get there anyway? _She thought to herself. She turned her attention to Istalra. _She is still bigger than me. Oh well, she is older than me. _Thorn was sleeping curled up next to a half bottle of Faelnirv. She smiled. He had been right, Faelnirv was the best drink in Algaesia. But she was never going to drink so much again. It wasn't worth it after all. Something stirred behind her. She turned around and saw the black dragon waking up.

_Good morning, Ohen_. She said casually.

_Morning, oh my head. _

_Yes, it hurts everybody, not only you. Put it in water ad you will feel better a little._

He listened to her and stood in the water for a few minutes.

_Ahh, much better. Still hurts. _He then looked at her. _Did you shrink or what?_

_No, I think you got bigger,_ She smiled. _You're almost as big as father now. Almost. But your scales are nicer than his are_.

_Thank you, Selena. But he is far wiser and stronger._

_I'll make sure to tell him that._

_Good morning, you two, _a new voice said to the pair.

_Good morning Istalra._

_Hello, sister. I'm finally bigger than you. _

_You're a male, you were always going to be bigger. Anyway, Selena, the other night I heard that you are going to move away. Is this true?_

_Yes, it is. I have no reason to stay in the dragon hold with my parents. I will attend flying lessons, however and participate in everything helpful to me or others._

_Did you find where you are going to stay?_

_No, I have no idea. I'm looking for somewhere quiet, spacious and cool. Close to here, however, since I will be coming daily._

Ohen added his opinion: _I believe my sister is trying to share something with you._

Istalra shot him a annoyed glance but let it slide by. Well, I might have just the place for you, I was going to live there and it fits at least four big dragons since I asked Lavethia to expand it. It is bigger than the dragonhold and it isn't far and if you want we could share…

Selena looked as happy as can be. Really? You mean it? I mean, you would do that?

Sure, it would be lonely to live there by myself.

Oh thanks, can I see it now?

Istalra suddenly looked uneasy. It was the only thing she had for herself but was she willing to it up? She cleared her throat. Uh, sure. Ohen, are you coming too? She asked more as a squeak.

Do you mind? He asked cautiously.

No, no it's about time I learn to share. You always did with me when we were younger, right?

All right, then I will come. Lead the way. He said with a smile which revealed his newly long fangs.

Istalra took off and headed towards the new home. She smiled. It would be better with a roommate to share it with. Maybe Selena found a new interest in stone moulding too.

Firnen was watching Thorn drinking water from a river nearby.

_I envy you, you know._

Thorn chocked and looked at the emerald dragon. _Why in the world would you envy me, of all dragons and people?_

_Because, you and your Rider get to stay here, to be free and do as you please, while Arya and I must return to Ellesmera and continue our duties._

_You heard last nights discussion, Firnen. You and Arya could come here anytime you wished. You are welcome here and always will be._

_I know that. I wish that we could, but Arya just doesn't want to…_

_Want to what? _The crimson dragon snapped. _I thought we became friends in Ellesmera. Did that time vanish for you?_

_Of course not, Thorn. But Arya just won't let go of Ellesmera. If she gave up the throne and come here, then what? She would lose the last thing that tied her to her parents and also by living here she would finally admit her feelings for Eragon, which scares her more than everything. That impassable mask is just a prison to keep her feelings and longings inside her and others from discovering them there. She is scared, more scared then she ever was during the war. She never had a choice then and did what she had to to survive._

_But now what? _Thorn asked bewildered.

_Now she has a choice. A choice she isn't sure she should make. Thorn, you and Murtagh had a choice once. And you chose right. But what if something went wrong?_

_Nothing did go wrong, _he said stubbornly.

_But what if it did? You would of lost everything._

_So, now what? _Asked the red dragon_._

_We convince Arya to abdicate, or at least influence her. Convincing will be Eragon's part._

_But how do we influence her so? _

_By showing her how much fun like can be._

_I like that plan. Race you to the dragonhold. _

_You are on._

_And here we are. Home sweet home._

Selena gasped as she landed in her friends garden. She looked at the roses, and the stream and art in progress. She explored every corner of the large cave. When she and Ohen were both done they turned to Istalra, who was licking one of the cherry-hot stones on a table.

_Can I move in too? _he asked.

_Sure, but I am going to ask Lavethia to make the cave even bigger and add a wall or too. You snore._

_Do not._

_Do too._

_You guys, let's go get my stuff._

Ohen raised an eyebrow. _Your stuff? When did you even have time to get stuff?_

_Well, I spent all of my awake time exploring, gathering or eating. But yesterday in the forest I got quite a few things which I put together before the party._

_Oh, cool. I'll make you some room for them…_

_No, you don't need to. There is plenty of room._

_So, lets go. I want to get my stuff too_, added Ohen.

Selena snickered this time, _Since when do YOU have stuff?_

Istalra sighed, _Here we go again. _And they took off back to the castle.

A/N: Done yet again, I see that lots of people are reading this, but have you even seen how many review? A bit disappointing. You guys who write know how it feels. Okie, so Inheritance Question of the Day: In the Inheritance book: _**What colour were Elva's eyes?**_ **Clue**: The colour I hate most. Answer this and the **first one **who posts it will get the shoutout. Did you like the chapter?

**R&R Wars**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13

Istalra Daughter of Darkness

A/N: Ciao, ragazzi! Hey, I'm cancelling Inheritance Question of the Day. Sorry, but I am probably going to have my computer confiscated and won't be able to update the chapters, only add new chapters. Anyway, finally more romance, but Arya and Eragon in the next chapter. AND, just so you don't think there is to be no romance extreme here, I would like to inform you I just finished writing a 1500 word chapter, entirely ExA with um… an entirely woohoo theme. But, it's about six-seven chapters away from here.Anyway, this is going to be a huge chapter. Disclaimer: I dis+ claim the Inheritance Cycle. Do you know your grammar?

NEW THINGS

Two weeks after their festive night, Arya, Faelir, Lavethia and Blodhgarm were walking down a corridor. Abruptly, they stopped at the door to their class. There was a note in the Ancient Language from Eragon:

**All students and teachers come **

**Immediately to the sparring grounds. Today **

**all lessons for you and your dragons**

**are cancelled for the day. **

**Eragon**

The two students cheered and ran in the direction of the sparring grounds after communicating Eragon's message to their dragons.

_Firnen_, Arya asked her dragon, _do you know anything about this?_

_Well, I might. ._

_And what?_

_You'll see. Just come to the sparring grounds, I'll carry you there if you turn right into the room you just passed by._

Arya smiled, turned back and walked into the room. On the massive launching pad, Firnen was waiting for her.

He dived down, then headed towards the sparring grounds, where, in their hurry, Lavethia and her brother had already reached.

Firnen landed and lowered himself so she could get off and she jumped swiftly to the ground. She nodded at the twins.

"Good morning Arya. All right, we may begin now that Arya has arrived." he turned to Firnen and Thorn "After much persuasion and reasoning, Firnen and Thorn convinced me to give everybody a vacation. But, it will not be spent wasting our time with sitting around, or talking to friends back home. We're all going on a trip. We might as well enjoy this fine weather while we can. It will get hotter soon and we won't be able to fly long distances without getting scorched to death. Any questions?" he looked around.

Several hands and paws rose up.

"Yes, Lavethia?"

"When are we leaving, ebrithil?" asked Lavethia.

" Well, I thought that tomorrow or the day after will be perfect. Arya?" he addressed the elven Queen who also had raised her white hand.

" Where are we going?"

"Hvitr Tip."

Lavethia clasped her hands in delight and Faelir laughed. The place they were going to was the most beautiful place on Vroengard: a two mile long beach, which's sand was as white as the moon, from where came it's name. The waters were warm all year round and crystal clear. All around that part of the island flowers and trees grew abundantly, and animals thrived. From the Ancient Times, this was a place where Riders and their dragons could enjoy their days without limit.

Now it was Murtagh's turn to ask: "How long are we going to stay there?"

"Two weeks including the one day travel. Saphira and I have already scouted the area. There are streams, a forest full of game and three remaining houses which are in modest condition." then he added to himself: _Although I will be sleeping on the beach most nights._ Saphira chuckled through their mental link.

He re-addressed the crowd. "Anyone else?". He searched around him for hands.

Everybody nodded negatively, so he shrugged.

"Then everybody rest today and ready your things. Tomorrow we assemble in the middle garden at dawn. We should be there by lunch then."

_Wait! Ebrithil. What about Selena? Can she come too? _Istalra asked for her friend who was sleeping in their cave.

_Saphira, can she fly well enough all the way to Hvitr Tip? _

_I believe so, the winds are not strong towards the south and besides we will be there and the flight is only about four hours. _

_Yes, Istalra, Selena can come. _

The dragoness roared and flew off to wake up her friend. Ohen followed her closely behind.

Saphira and Firnen also flew up to the dragonhold. The rest spread out to pack and sleep.

Saphira looked down at her two remaining eggs. The white and green eggs looked darker than usual, noting their sadness.

Two big tears rolled off her sapphire cheek.

_You don't have to do this, you know._

_Yes, I do. What good will it do for them to stay here. I am not sad, but they are influencing me a lot when I am near them_. A funny thought struck her and broke the eggs spell. She batted it away, annoyed at such thoughts at such a time.

_Both males, aren't they? _Firnen asked.

_Aye, both of them. You take the white one, I will take the green one_, she said and took off with the egg in her mouth.

_Eragon, I am off to see the cooks off. I'll be back by sunset._

_All right, Saphira, just don't exert yourself. We have a journey tomorrow full of tired, young dragons._

_I so look forward to that, but now I'm busy. Get a sleep. And do not exert yourself. You have a journey filled with over-excited young elves, a Queen and a melancholic brother_.

The Rider sent his dragon an image of him sticking his tongue at her and interrupted their connection. He smiled. She was right, the trip was not going to be an exact vacation. He then turned to the huge mirror behind him. He had to speak to someone. _Draumr Kopa. _Lights flashed and Eragon faced the third most powerful person in their world.

Selena woke up when her two friends woke her from her 'beauty sleep'.

_What? Is it time yet? The sun is still up_… she yawned, squinting from the day stars light.

_No, but we have other news_, said Ohen as he walked into the cave.

Selena looked up, more alert than before.

_Good news, however, _the other black dragon added_._

_We're going on a trip_! The brother and sister exclaimed together.

_Really? When? Where? _The blue dragoness asked, excited herself.

_We're leaving tomorrow at dawn. We're going to Hvitr Tip. Remember? I told you about it yesterday. The beach south-east?_

_Oh, I just thought about something. What luck. _She sent an image to Istalra of her thought and the black dragoness laughed.

_There will be more time to enjoy ourselves, then._

_Enjoy, eh? _Her brother eyed her with gleaming eyes. _What is your favourite colour, Istalra?_

_Red… why? _She asked suspiciously.

_No reason. _I _just thought it used to be green. _

_So since it's tonight, and tomorrow we're leaving, I suggest we go hunting. _

_Sure, I am going to go to the western side this time. Less crowded._

Istalra launched herself into the air and headed westerly, with her back to the sun. She scouted the forest under her after a few moments and spotted a herd of Troblicks. She dived down, the wind towards her so she wouldn't give away her position. Her eyes were totally focused on one, large male. His antlers were long and sharp enough to slice through her scales any day, but then: he wasn't going to have enough time to jerk. Suddenly, all the herd but her prey ran off to her left, missing her way by two-three trees. She frowned. They had come right at her. No matter, her prey was still there. She breathed in and pounced out of behind the trees, terrifying the poor deer. Just as she was going to catch him, a red blur flashed in front of her and her claws grasped the tree behind her missing prey.

A crack sounded behind her and she turned to see a laughing red dragon. She flickered her tongue, annoyed.

_Is there a reason you had to choose ,my meal as yours from the entire forest? _She asked furiously.

_Oh.. We're you going to eat this? I had no idea._

She ignored him and turned her back to him, getting ready to follow the long gone pack.

_The reason I did this is so you can see your mistake. What you do when hunting is focus yourself entirely on your prey. That, is wrong. You have to set the prey as your goal, but keep an eye out to everything._

_She snorted. Thanks for the lesson, Thorn._

_Anytime, _he said and passed her the dead animal_. Here, I already ate two._

She took it and started eating it. _Were you stalking me?_

_No, I was just around the place when I saw you come. I decided to stay low and watch you hunt. You were quick to spot food._

_Maybe, but unfortunately for my pride, you were faster to steal it._

_I didn't steal it since you hadn't even caught it yet. _

_I was a length away from doing so._

_Doesn't count. _Thorn snickered.

_Still got my food. _She retorted

_Because I gave it to you, _and the red dragon got the last word.

Istalra got angry and flying with rage, snapped at him, trying to bite him. He turned and she closed her jaws on his tail, hard. Thorn stared at her, amused. Istalra didn't realize what she was doing until the red dragon said:

_You know, you can let go now._

Istalra dropped his tail on the ground, amazed. She gulped as she realized what she just done. And yet, she didn't feel sorry or scared. Neither did Thorn. Actually, she felt annoyingly satisfied. He brushed up against her.

_See you tomorrow, my mate._

He took off and left her alone, thinking. She flew in the opposite direction, towards her cave. She actually was happy she had chosen to hunt there that day. She felt warm and tingly inside, and she liked it.

After a few minutes flying, she reached the clearing and landed. Ohen was still out hunting and Selena was lying in the stream, watching the stars. Istalra sighed and lied down next to her friend.

_How did it go?_ Selena asked her without turning.

Istalra looked amazed. How could she know? She thought to herself. _Excuse me?_

_Did you get anything?_

_Oh, ya. I really did. _

_Good, then goodnight. I am going to sleep here._

_I'm not. I'm going to the cave_, she said sleepily and left towards the cave. She looked at the walls, and soon fell asleep, dreaming of one particular dragon.

"Eragon, I know that you believe it is a bad idea, but the Empire is still weak." Nasuada stated.

"The Empire can rebuild itself. But is it necessary for you to marry this particular man?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. Terias is a wonderful man. He is smart, handsome, a great warrior and happens to have a considerable amount of money which will help the Empire. He will make a great King."

"But Nasuada, what of Murtagh?" Eragon asked, knowing of his brothers fading feelings for the maiden.

Nasuada's voice cracked. "Eragon, there was a time when I loved Murtagh. He was ready t sacrifice himself for me and so was I. But things changed: I changed, he changed and my feelings changed. And, even if I did still love him, the Empire would never accept him as their King, and I am afraid."

Eragon frowned. "Afraid of what?"

She sighed. "Eragon, you saw what happened with Galbatorix. The power got to his head. I am afraid that the same thing could happen to Murtagh. He has a dark side. A side which built up in all the years he spent locked away and tortured. A dark side which now might fade, or might envelop him. I could not risk that. Besides, I love Terias. And I am Queen. End of discussion."

Through the crack-opened door, a shadow listened intensly. Fine, if she could forget, so could he. And replace her.

"You're right. But it will fade. That is why he came here: to heal. Anyway, I do think I know someone rather keen on him."

Nasuada was astonished to feel a pang of jealousy wash through her. "Really? Who?"

"It is not of my liberty to discover her, Your Highness. I bid you congratulations on your soon to be marriage, and may peace roam in Algaesia again." he said and prepared to interrupt the scry.

"Wait! Eragon!" Nasuada exclaimed, but too late, for he had already gone.

Eragon laughed and turned to his large, mahogany closet. It was about three quarters full of clothes: robes, coats, shirts, pants, tunics and bathing trunks were scattered all around or maybe two-three were folded. He looked under his bed and picked his second-largest carpet bag for the trip. Time to pack.

Arya had just finished packing her things and was eating a peach on her window-sill. She loved it there. Although Du Weldenvarden was wonderful, it was rather monotone: there was green, darker green or midnight green and a vast collection of blues. On Vroengard, however life was colour and bloom. There was golden, violet, orange, white, silver and every shade imaginable. And she could enjoy herself there without worrying how her subjects would take her actions. And Firnen seemed happier than ever along with his mate and daughter.

_Mate_. Would she ever have such a thing? Her parents had seemed so happy when her father was alive. Her mother was devastated, and refused to take another as king. And blocked her daughter out of her life.

She finished the peach and threw the seed out of the window, into the garden, much to the joy of a very lucky squirrel. She changed to the clothes she would wear on the trip to Hvitr tip and lay herself on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

The sun had set for about for hours, and the sky was a dark, dark blue. The stars shined like fireflies in the sky and accompanied the moon in lighting the sky. The constellation of Demiderus the Dragon watched over Vroengard, making sure their night would be safe.

A/N: Hey, hey, hey! **I am going to change this story's name to 'The Vroengard Legacies'**. So, either favourite so you don't lose it, or remember the name or just me.

R & R Wars

ß

ß

ß


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here we go again: another chappie. P.S. I was looking through Inheritance and came across the King of the Werecat's name: Grimrr Halfpaw. Is it just me, or does his first name sounds like when you're trying to spit green, and his last name what you say to the butcher? LM(F)AO…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle. And I know my buddy C.P. won't give it to me as a sweet sixteen present next month. Oh well…

ON THE ROAD AGAIN

Murtagh woke with a start. Somebody had thrown a bucket of water on him. He saw a laughing elf in the corner.

"Good morning, Murtagh. That, is one way we have fun here." Lavethia said and slipped though the half-opened door.

Murtagh felt dizzy. Was it just him, or did Lavethia suddenly shine. He shook his head. Cold water.

_What a wake up call_, he thought.

_Oh, you got it too? _Eragon asked him._ Faelir tried it on me. Fortunately for both of us, I was awake and resting my eyes. He was about to dump the bucket it on me and I thrust it right up his nose. Serves him right._

Murtagh laughed but didn't answer_. Ethgri vindr_. He invoked a gust of wind to dry him up. He looked outside the window: the sun was just rising above the hills and the mist was rising just above the castle's dragonhold.

Murtagh grabbed his bag and ran down to the central garden.

Eragon and Arya were talking about the trip and in another corner, Firnen and Saphira were drinking water. At the end of the courtyard, Thorn and Istalra were resting next to each other. Murtagh's eyes almost busted out of his skull. Thorn had made a friend. Well… a female friend. Who just so happened to be the dragon of a very nice, young elf.

Faelir and Lavethia came into the garden, followed by Ohen and Selena. Lavethia stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her dragon resting her head on Thorn. Her cheeks turned cherry red and she looked at Murtagh, who looked away. Eragon walked into the middle of the courtyard and bid the others to come as well.

"We leave in ten minutes. Saphira will fly in the middle, as lead, Firnen on her right and Thorn on her left. Istalra on Thorn's left, and Ohen on Firnen's right."

_Uncle Eragon. Where am I going to fly? _Asked Selena.

_Oh, yes. I'm sorry, I forgot you entirely. You are to fly right under your mother, so she can catch you if you have any problems._

_I don't need help. I can fly perfectly well. I'm fine with winds. Besides, I'm practically an adult now. So, again where am I to fly?_

Eragon gulped and looked Saphira. She snorted but said nothing. _Uh… you can fly next to Ohen or Istalra._

"Ok, you know your positions. It will take about five and a half hours to Hvitr."

_Thorn, what happened? _Murtagh demanded from his dragon impatiently.

_What do you mean? Nothing happened at all._

_I mean, what happened between you and the black dragoness?_

_Her name is Istalra and I finally got my mate._

_Without consulting me first?_ He sounded hurt.

_I thought you would be happy for me, _Thorn retorted_. And besides, it happened suddenly: she tried to bite me. Also, she says her Rider fancies you._

Murtagh felt himself blush involuntarily_. I am glad for you, then. _

His dragon laughed, followed by his mate, after he told her their little discussion. Thorn brushed his cheek against one of Istalra's shining, black ones. Murtagh seemed satisfied. His dragon had finally found a mate. Thorn always thought that he would die alone, since Saphira would never had accepted him and he didn't know about the other dragons eggs.

_Well, there goes another problem out the door_. He sighed and thought of what he had overheard the other night outside his brothers door. _It passed and it's the past. Nasuada moved on. So should I. Think about my future,_

He stopped at the trunk of a tree, and gazed towards the opposite side of the garden. Lavethia was sitting on a large stone, gazing into the clear waters of a brook. He cleared his neck and walked towards her. She saw his reflection in the water as he squatted besides her. She smiled innocently.

"You slept well, I see."

"Slept… so, so. It was the waking up part that made my morning, really." He smiled at her.

"My brother and I decided to show you and ebrithil some fun. You lacked colour in your cheeks. You look… better."

"Thanks. I never woke up so fast in my life."

He looked at her, watching her shining figure. His icy blue eyes connected with her sapphire blue ones.

"Lavethia, since Thorn and…" But Murtagh never got to finish, interrupted by a loud roar. Lavethia jumped to her feet and ran to Istalra. He looked after her, disappointed at her leaving him. He got on Thorn and waited for Saphira to go. After a minute in which Eragon assured everyone was there, they took off. They turned south and formed.

After two hours of flying, still nobody was tired. Arya, Eragon and Faelir were singing a song which he didn't know.

Istalra couldn't take the silence anymore, so decided to confide in her friend. _Selena?_ Istalra called out to her friend.

_Yes?_

_Guess what?_ She asked excitedly, unlike her friend.

_I don't know, just tell me. I'm tired a bit. I didn't sleep well._

_Well, I took Thorn as my mate!_ She exclaimed proudly.

To her disappointment, her friend didn't take her news so well as she expected:

_So soon? You've just met him. How do you know he's a good mate? I heard there are three males coming in three weeks. Couldn't you have waited?_

_First of all, he is fine and very nice. He's smart and a very good hunter. Second, mating season is in a week, and lastly the males are coming are much smaller than me or you._

_Well, you sure sound excited about that. _

_I am. And, I didn't rush into this on purpose. It was an accident. But I am happy. Ever since I chose him as my mate I feel very happy and attached to him. _

_I'm happy for you. You simply must let me name one of your eggs when they hatch, _she said with her mind. Much to Istalra's dismay, everyone heard it.

Thorn almost flew into her, and she growled at Selena.

Murtagh and Lavethia both reddened and exchanged an awkward glance.

Saphira just smiled knowingly and drew closer to Firnen, so making Eragon's leg touch Arya's. Surprisingly for Eragon, Arya didn't pull back, just closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze which cooled her off.

Eragon looked around him: "Everybody all right? Nobody, I hope here is scared of heights." he joked.

They laughed but nobody answered except for Murtagh. "I used to be a little scared of heights, until I met Thorn. After flying with him, I was terrified with them." This time everybody laughed, except for Istalra.

_That isn't even funny, Murtagh. Thorn is a great flier, _she defended her mate.

"Istalra, I'll let you test him. I'm not the one to do that." Murtagh replied to end the discussion.

"So, where are we going to stay?" asked Arya to join the talk.

"I told you, there are three old mansions right on top of the beach. I think they were conserved with magic, because they were in great condition when Saphira and I scouted the area. Personally, I'm going to camp out on the beach, since it's wide enough not to get wet when the tide is in. Anybody who will care to join me?"

Everybody's hands went up, including Arya's.

"It's settled then, we'll all camp out."

The sun was now at it's highest point, and the Riders had to resort to magic so to not get burnt. Under them, the forest was getting thinner and thinner. They could see the sea on the horizon, spreading like a blue desert, and right on the water's edge they could see a strip of white sand.

They cheered and their dragons picked up speed. After another half an hour, they were circling above the beach, deciding where to land. Arya eyed a perfect spot, right by a stream which doubled out of the forest, close to two of the mansions. They landed and collapsed in the sun. Selena, Istalra, Ohen and Thorn didn't waste any time and rushed into the water, sending huge waves towards their Riders.

Murtagh set out to gather wood for the fire. He didn't notice that Lavethia had followed him into the forest. He spotted a dried up tree and jogged towards it. Just as he was going to cut it down, a soft voice behind him murmured:

"Jierda du treavam" and the tree fell to the ground in front of him. He turned to see the blonde elf behind him. He nodded his thanks and proceeded to chop it into pieces.

"You shouldn't waste such amount of energy on that." he said.

"Neither should you. I've been carrying it for years, on the other hand." she replied and sat down to help him, revealing a sharp knife.

Murtagh didn't understand: "What do you mean, you've been carrying it for years?"

"Ever since I found out that there was a new free Rider, I hoped to become one too. There was hope that Galbatorix would be defeated and new Riders would be chosen. Since there was always a chance, I asked Master Oromis how to store energy. He taught me how to and I practised till perfection. Every day since then, I used the exact amount of energy I needed, conserving a part. And now I am a Rider, I can use it." She shrugged. "Childish dream come true."

"I never even dreamt of being a Rider till Galbatorix showed me Thorn's egg. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and although I didn't at first know what it is, I understood it was meant for me. It would've been easier for everybody to end the war if it wasn't, but I can't say I regret it was, since I don't."

He reached out for the same branch Lavethia did and their hands touched. He looked up and for the second time that day, their eyes connected.

This time, nobody was there to stop him. Since words would have been awkward he just leaned in and kissed her. She didn't back away, but leaned into his arms. Ice and fire united, leaving an exploding light behind.

They parted. "I don't know if this is because of our dragons, but it feels real." he said to her.

"I know what you mean. But I don't care." she smiled back at him. She looked down at the two big stacks of wood. "We should get back with these. They might wonder what happened."

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" he said. He pointed a finger towards the piles of wood and muttered a levitating spell.

They walked side by side out of the woods. While they had gone, the portion of the beach which they had occupied had been drastically changed: Eragon and Faelir had set up a large tent for the men, and Lavethia and Arya another for them. They had gathered a bunch of rocks and positioned them circularly in the middle to form their fire-pit. To finish up, three logs had been put around that, as seats.

Murtagh positioned the logs in the pit.

"You sure did all this fast." he said to the group.

Arya wiped her hands on a towel. "Accounts for having three elves at work." she smiled at Eragon.

"There would have been three elves, if only one would have worked instead of stick her toes in the sand." Eragon retorted to the elven Queen.

Lavethia intervened to prevent a fight: "Should we go for swim first? Or eat now and swim later?"

By a majority of votes, it was decided to eat first and wait for the heat to pass. Faelir grumbled to himself. "Lazy people…" but nobody paid attention.

Eragon unpacked all the fruit, vegetables, cheeses and bread that Dulinea had packed for them. He usually didn't eat meat, only at feasts and neither did the others, except for Murtagh.

After a happy meal, they all decided to unpack their things and rest till the evening, and then explore and go for a swim. Saphira and Firnen were resting by each other in front of the camp while the others were busy scaring fish to their death.

It was a successful first day of their trip.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello, I am finally back. Just so you know, we finally get some action here and a lot of it in the next. After that will be that EragonxArya love chapter. Major changes, especially for Eragon. Anyway… there will be some hair-raising parts here. Enjoy and REVIEW. Almost 2.000 ppl read this. Why so little reviews?

As the sun rose from the east on Vroengard, every particle of life woke with it. On the beach, the fire had long burned out, but the coals that remained still were cherry-red from the heat within them.

One of the flaps from the men's tent opened, and out came Faelir. He stretched and walked to the fire. He grabbed a pitched of water and poured it from a distance over the burning coals. Steam rose from the long-gone wood and he jumped back. He grabbed another pitcher and took a few gulps from it, then poured some on his head and shivered from the cold.

He looked towards their dragons who were all asleep. He grinned at Ohen, who had fallen asleep on his back, with his legs and arms in the air, like a hatchling. He walked towards the water. After stepping in it to check the temperature, he backed away and took off his shirt and pants, remaining in the swimming trunks he hadn't taken off the previous day. He and walked into the water. When he got waist deep into it, he closed his eyes and dived into it.

He tried to open his eyes, but the water was too salty even for him: _Ven unin adurna_. He retried and smiled. Although he was a bit tired, he could still swim without a problem.

Since the waters around Vroengard, especially around the south, were the warmest from all along the coast of Algaesia, plenty of corals grew around it, thus giving birth to colourful centres of fish, sea-turtles and other little organisms.

Faelir surfaced to catch another breath. His vision flickered above the water's edge, so he quickly re-dived. He swam to the edge of the reef and climbed on top, careful to not break any pieces of coral or step on anything remotely… dangerous.

He took another breath and looked under the reef. After much searching and avoiding being bitten, he caught a baby turtle. He winced as in a moment of not-paying-attention, it bit him. He didn't let go but moved his fingers away from the angry little bugger. He liked it but knew by how small he was, his chances to survive were remote. He sighed and looked the little turtle in the eyes,

"If I do this, no more biting and nipping me." he rolled his eyes as the little animal tried to bite him yet again. _"Skolir thornessa lifa_" He almost collapsed as the energy left him, leaving him cold and shivering in the water. He shook his head and let the baby turtle go. He walked back to the shore, breathing hard. It would be safe. He collapsed and fell asleep on the sandy floor.

Two hours later, Faelir woke to a loud commotion around him on the beach: Murtagh and Eragon were wrestling, Arya was finishing her breakfast and Lavethia was playing with Selena. Istalra and Thorn were running on the beach, causing a sandstorm behind them and Saphira and Firnen were swimming beside each other. He got up on his feet and shook the sand off himself. Lavethia stopped her play with the blue dragon and jogged towards him.

"Morning, sleepy-head! I saw you slept out last night" she smiled and ran back off.

"Assemble around the fire-pit. Everybody." Eragon shouted to the group.

Everybody walked towards the middle of their camp, and Istalra and Thorn landed after their Riders passed them along the message. Eragon stood up and calmed all of them down. After consulting with Arya and Murtagh, I decided today we go and explore the three mansions and gardens on the hill. After that, we return, eat and rest, then each may spend the evening as each wishes. Agreed?" he looked around to see that each had agreed with the proposition. "Settled, then. Half an hour to get ready and we meet in front of the white house on the right." he nodded and left.

Less than half an hour later, everybody including the dragons were gathered around the first, large and white house.

Although the house was hundreds of years old, it was nothing out of the ordinary from one of the modern, beautiful houses from their own time. It was well kept by magic, due to the spells cast everywhere and by the gentle weather in that part of the island.

_ How progressed were the Riders for their time? _Arya thought to herself. _And yet they didn't share any of their knowledge with the people_. she wondered.

They turned left into another room, a library filled with sealed scrolls and parchments. They all headed towards the shelves to explore. She noticed a little door and peered into it. She walked in and almost screamed before she realized it was just a room filled with mirrors. She turned around when she heard a door slam in the house. She frowned: everybody else was behind her and there was absolutely no wind since all the windows were closed. She abandoned the thought as Lavethia screamed behind her. They all laughed when they realized she had made the same mistake that Arya had made before. They continued their exploration in peace. They each grabbed a few scrolls and continued their exploring.

On the first floor, there was a huge ballroom, with white walls and a wooden floor. There were tapestries on the walls, and paintings of great Riders and their dragons. Across the hall from the ballroom, there was a dining room: it was a smaller room, but by no means tiny. A long, black table sliced the room in half. It was empty for now, but it was clear it had been frequently used in the past.

Many other rooms were around the house, but they couldn't of explored them all. After the dining room they split up. Arya crossed the hall towards a kitchen: it was an old fashioned beautiful kitchen, it's drawers and closets out of a cherry wood which shined. There was no sink, but only an old water pump.

Arya peered closer: there was a puddle on the floor. She checked the pump for cracks through which the water could of leaked. There was nothing at all. She grabbed the handle and pushed down: a stream of cold water rushed down, and a part of it 'jumped' sideways, to land right on the puddle. She bent her knees and touched the water: it was still cold, so it was resent.

She backed out of the room and ran to tell Eragon. But everybody had already left the house and had gone to the beach. Arya gulped and unsheathed her sword, without knowing why. She looked around and rushed to the front door, then raced back to the others as fast as she could. Everybody was in the water, except for Eragon and Saphira. She shrugged and joined the parade, soon forgetting her worries in the play.

Meanwhile, Eragon and Saphira were scouting the clouds. Although it was the middle of the north, algaesian summer, thick, grey thunderclouds were gathering from the east.

_Saphira, do those clouds look normal to you?_

Y_es, Eragon. I don't sense anything magical from them. I think they gathered in the Hadarac from the heat and were blown to us by the eastern summer wind. But it's just a lucky guess._

_ Your probably right_, Eragon shrugged.

_ And pray tell me when was I ever wrong_? Saphira asked her Rider.

_ Let's not start on that, hmm? We both know you were wrong many times._

_ You don't want to just because you know I'm right and you won't admit it. Ha!_

_ Sure, come on, let's get back to the others. I don't think the clouds will wait for us to pack and run. _

Saphira snorted but instead of replying, turned around and glided over the woods towards the beach. The others were resting on the beach.

Although everyone wanted to ask him or say something to him, he shushed them with an: "Everybody pack and go to the house. Thunderstorm coming. We also have to do something I had forgotten about." he said and left.

_ Uncle Eragon? _A velvety voice asked him. Eragon smiled.

_ Yes, Selena? _He answered the dragon.

_ What about us? The house doesn't have a dragonhold and the garden's aren't covered. Lightning is very dangerous for dragons. And I'm scared._

Eragon thought about if for a minute and answered her: _I'll grow the front door and hall so you and the others can enter and sleep in the ballroom. It's big enough for all of you._

_ Thanks. I'll go tell the others now. _

_ No problem. _He sighed and put his last shirt in the black carpetbag.

Murtagh looked up as lighting struck in the woods. He gulped. The air had become very heavy and humid. Waves skimmed the sea and the sun hid behind the incoming clouds. He bagged his measure of candles and walked out of the tent. Faelir pulled him out.

"Come, let's take out the tent. The girls already did and they're slow." he grinned.

"We are not slow. Your vision is just bad." Lavethia smiled at Murtagh and sniggered at her brother.

"Says the girl who ran into a tree when she was thirty-seven, huh? And I have bad vision?" he smiled and pulled out a peg from the ground.

"I was thirty-six and you were chasing me. I wasn't looking ahead." the blonde elf defended herself. "It shouldn't count."

"It does to me." he smiled and pulled out the last peg of his tent.

Selena and Ohen were talking when a drop of rain fell on the second's snout. He sneezed and shook his head.

_ I hate rain._

_ I don't. It refreshes me._

_ Well, it doesn't me. Come on, lets go to the house. Eragon must've fixed it up for us by now_. The big, black dragon said and turned to leave.

Half an hour later, all the Riders were gathered in the central garden, rain pouring in over them.

Eragon pulled out a pouch from his coat. From it he removed two of the three energy crystals. Arya's, Murtagh's and Lavethia's mouths dropped open. Eragon grinned and placed them in the middle of their circle.

"These are the gifts from the entity that grew our dragons. They are energy crystals. Each of them contain the energy of thousand of healthy eldunari's and can be used. The entity told me to transfer the energy to our swords, so that it stabilizes and the hole bloody planet doesn't blow up. All right, take your swords and fix the edge of it into the ground. Then, grab your handle and that of your neighbours sword, so forming a ring which may control whatever lies within it. Then say: 'transfer this life to the brightsteel' in the ancient language.

After minutes of positioning and checking, they were ready. Guided by Eragon they all chanted the spell to transfer the desired energy: "_Oleuv thornessa lifa eom du bjartfiorn!"_

Each of them readied themselves to collapse from the loss of energy, but none of them felt anything change. Instead, everything seemed lighter and brighter. They all laughed and rushed into the house. After drying up, they all chose their rooms and bid each other goodnight.

Eragon walked into a small, rusty red room. It had a double bed out of wood and a closet on one wall and a small library, a chest and a desk with a chair on the other. _Just right for me_, he thought to himself and put his bag and sword on top of the chest. He noticed that the floor was wet and covered with foot-prints. He walked carefully around and back to his desk, picked up his sword and breathed in.

_ Saphira, I have a bad feeling about something, he said to his dragon._

_ What do you mean? About what? _she asked curiously.

_ I think there is someone or something here but I don't know what or if they're friendly. I saw footprints on my floor and they were all fresh and wet. Don't scare the others, I may be wrong but tell them to be… cautious._

_ Are you sure that you don't need me next to you?_

_ Aye, just go to sleep or whatever. I'll contact you if anything. Goodnight._

_ Goodnight, little one. Be careful_, she said and withdrew from his mind.

He was alone in the growing dark. He shivered and placed a few wards against any magic around him. He lied down on his bed, trying to steady his breath. He shivered as he felt a chill around him. His heart skipped a beat as he saw two red eyes staring at him. Before he had time to react, the hooded creature drew a black sword through his chest and screeched the most horrible sound he had ever heard.

Down below, Saphira let out a roar out of pain.

_ Eragon! _She gasped for air and passed out just as Firnen reached her.

Eragon gasped for air and arched his back with the pain. The creature cackled and pulled it's sword out of his chest. Eragon drew his last breath and used it: _Deyja_.

The creature fell dead in it's tracks, it's eyes turning to white.

Just then Arya had chosen to visit him, to tell him about what she had heard and saw that day. She heard Saphira's roar and chuckled. Firnen must be having fun with his mate, she thought to herself.

She knocked on Eragon's door. Since he didn't answer, she simply opened it and muttered a spell to make light. She screamed like she had never before.

On the floor, a hooded black creature lay on it's back. It was six feet long and dressed in a black, ripped robe. It's face showed it was once human, but it showed signs of being a Shade among other things. It's eyes were white and it's mouth was twisted into a mould of horror forever.

But that wasn't why Arya screamed.

A/N: TADAAAAAA! How was that for a come back? Huh? Next chapter filled with tears and action. Please review. If you write, you know how it feels to not get any reviews. If you don't write, you should know it feels as if you just won a million bucks, but can't touch the money till you turn eighteen.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Here we go again. Am I the only one who writes the A/N before she writes the chapters or what? A special thanks to Elemental Dragon Slayer, Firesword2, Aqua Rules,

d-saintsation-b, renessaincbooklover108 and everybody else who reviewed. THIS is for you, not for the pigs who don't review! :-p ARYA"S POV TODAY!

ACTION BIG TIME! ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Arya rushed to Eragon's side and healed his wound with no use. She yelled for Murtagh and the others who rushed in after a few moments. Lavethia transferred a part of her energy to Eragon, hoping to revive his heart but with no use.

Arya was crying without knowing she was and was muttering tens of spells which could of helped him. But he remained unconscious. She kept trying until something broke her mind before she could counter the attack.

_Why are you wasting my precious energy, you hasty mortal? _

_Who are you? _Arya yelled with her mind.

_I am the entity whose energy you are wasting. Which will not work now or ever._

_And why not? Why didn't you stop this? You could of seen this was going to happen. _

_Because it was meant to be! It is not in my interest to change Fate. I sense, however, that Fate has other plans for this young man. The sword was poisoned with flies-death. You know that there is no cure for anyone…_

_Except for elves, who use it as a pain-killer when magic is absent! Yes! But, that won't help Eragon, he isn't a full elf. _

_Stop interrupting me, elf! Take the boy to Ellesmera, to the Caretakers. Tell them that the darkness needs light. They will heal him. For now, lay him in a trance and shrink his dragon. She will heal when he does. Go! Before it's too late!_

Arya jerked and awoke to see a crying Lavethia, a fretting Faelir and a silent Murtagh.

"We have to leave, now! Everybody grab your things and tell your dragon to bear the rain. Were going to Ellesmera. Action now, questions later." When we get to the edge of eastern Vroengard, I'll waste energy on a land-travel spell to Osilon, then to Ellesmera. I'll get in trouble but I don't care. I am Queen!"

To her surprise, they all listened to her and left at once. She wiped her tears and cast the trance for Eragon. She grimaced as she saw the body of the creature which was already fading. She couldn't help kicking it. To her surprise and disgust, it was a Shadow.

She levitated Eragon down to the ballroom. After grabbing her things, she told everyone to stand aside and blasted the roof of the house to pieces.

And they left.

TWELVE HOURS LATER: Osilon

"All right, we're almost there. Lavethia, it's your turn to do the spell. Wait a few minutes, however so we can recover and eat something. I'm starving." she said and pulled out an apple and a piece of cheese.

The others followed her lead and a few minutes later, Lavethia cast the spell.

ELEVEN HOURS LATER: Outskirts of Ellesmera.

Murtagh gasped as he felt the energy leave him, although he didn't fell tired. Just… tingly.

Arya nodded her head sadly as she saw her beautiful prison approach. She looked back at Eragon. He had gotten pale and she could see a shade of blue around his lips. She sighed. Life was so complicated sometimes. For her, at least it was.

"We should land here. The people have no way to know we come in peace. From the ground we can speak, from the sky we just get shot." she said and Firnen swooped down, followed by the three other dragons behind.

Arya jumped off of Firnen and cleared her throat. She pushed back her hair and walked towards the gate.

A man jumped off the wall to see the newcomers. At the seeing the Queen herself, the elf bowed low and greeted her.

"Drotting, I wish to welcome you back to Ellesmera." the old man said.

Arya beckoned the others to follow her. She turned back to the man: "I have no time for ceremonies or guards. The lead Rider is dying and we must see the Caretakers."

The man's face lost all of it's colour and he stumbled back. "Yes, Drotting. Follow me, please."

"I can find my own way, finiarel."

Murtagh stifled a chuckle when Arya burned him with her gaze. She motioned with her head for them to follow her. "Tell you dragons to fly around to the Caretakers. They can't pass through the city until things are settled."

Arya led they way through the city. It was early morning and the streets were empty. Sentries bowed as he passed but Arya paid no attention to them. She passed by without even turning her head, her eyes focusing on Eragon, whom Murtagh was levitating next to her. His lips had turned completely blue and his face was white. She touched his skin which was white as snow and jumped back from the cold.

After ten minutes of continuous walking, they finally arrived to the Caretakers house. It was a medium sized cottage, made completely out of stone and wood. There were no windows, only a door which had no handle or bell. Arya squinted when she saw a sign:

Knock once for need.

Knock twice for fire.

Knock thrice for imminent aid.

Arya looked at the door and decided to knock three times.

The door opened and beautiful female elf emerged . Murtagh whistled quietly and Lavethia felt herself get mad by the Rider's reaction to the elven woman.

"Welcome back, Drotting. How may we serve you?" Iduna, the black haired elf asked her.

From behind her, her identical sister appeared. She ran to Eragon and cried out in shock. She looked around and beckoned them to come inside. She eyed Murtagh carefully but didn't object to his presence.

Iduna lighted some candles and lay Eragon's head on her lap. "The Rider has been poisoned, am I right?"

"Yes. And actually, he wasn't only poisoned. He was impaled with a sword, which was poisoned. With black methir. I healed the wound but the poison isn't curable."

Nëya closed her eyes, suspiciously. "And why come here, Drotting?"

Arya fumbled with her hair. What was I supposed to say? The sun needs light? No… the darkness needs light!

"The darkness needs light!" she said desperately. "Tell me you can save him. It's our last chance."

Both elves smiled. "We thought you would say that. We can do it, but it requires an amount of energy which we do not posses at our age." They both nodded.

Murtagh's eyebrows shot up. _What do they mean, at their age? _

Iduna seemed to notice. "We're two-thousand seven hundred and twenty five."

"Wow" Murtagh mouthed and sighed. _Talk about immortal youth. Is there a spell for that?_

"Not that you would want chant, Rider." The silver headed elven woman smiled and suddenly gasped next to her sister as they felt a huge amount of energy enter their bodies.

"You seem to have many powers, Drotting. Thank you for this priceless gift. We will heal him, but tonight, when the fool moon is high up. Leave him here for now, we will take care he is ready." Nëya opened the door and motioned for them to leave.

As soon they had stepped out of the door, they found themselves around a huge crowd cheering.

Lavethia screamed. "Mother! Father! Oreldir!" and she ran into the embrace of an elderly man and woman's arms. Faelir followed and swooped a little blonde boy in his arms. Arya sniffled and cut her path through the crowd towards the happy group.

"Hello, Uncle Dionor and Aunt Belirhea. I just wanted to tell you you get to spend the rest of the day together, but I need them to attend a special… ceremony tonight at midnight."

"It's all right, Arya. If you care to, you may join us."

Arya smiled sadly. "No, unfortunately I have many things to attend to. But thank you for the offer." she nodded and left.

"Murtagh, are you coming? Or do we meet tonight?"

Murtagh fumbled awkwardly. "Well… Lavethia's parents asked me to stay… and I said yes."

"So tonight."

"Ya, thanks. See you later." he bowed, laughing and jogged back to the departing family.

Arya walked back to Tialdari hall quietly, accompanied by a pair of guards. She opened the door to find the hall empty with the exception of a few guards and maids. Nothing had changed. It was spectacular and lonely as always. She thought of Yawe back on Vroengard and the bonfire at Hvitr. With friends, without worries.

She walked up the stairs to her own rooms. Everything was tidy and clean and ordinarily boring.

_Firnen_? She contacted her dragon.

_Yes, little doubt?_

_Is Ellesmera more boring than ever or is it just my dread for Eragon?_

_I would say… both. But you may relax, Eragon will be healed and I'll say you two will get along better than ever after what happened. And I will get my Saphira back. _

Arya felt herself collapse from the pain. Not physical pain, almost however, but mental. Mixed with that of her dragon, it was unbearable. Eragon was dying and so was Saphira. Two of the people she loved most again we're going to die. It was just to hard for her. She had lost everyone she loved so young, and it was about to happen again. _Ok, Arya. Calm down. Crying won't help at all. You need to focus on tonight and what to do_.

She took a deep breath and got up. She walked to he closet and pulled out a long, black dress. _No, no, no! Not black. Black means death. White more like it. No, not white. Let's stick to green_. She pulled out an emerald dress filled with little feathers.

She put it on and walked to the glass cabinet by the door. She opened it and sighed. This was an element of her torture. The crown. She put it on her head. She cleared her throat and walked down the stairs, dismissing the two annoying guards.

She stiffened as she entered the throne room. She walked to her throne and smiled. Bladgen was sitting on the other.

The white bird was sleeping murmuring: "Wyrda…. Wyrda!"

She sat on her throne signalled for the guards at the door to open them. Hundreds of elf's strolled in, excited of the return of their Queen and of the opening of the throne room.

Lord Dathedr walked towards her and bowed. "Welcome back, Drotting. We weren't expecting you so early, otherwise I would have been prepared. May I ask why you have returned so soon? You must have spent barely a day on Vroengard and the rest travelling." the elf asked bewildered.

"Just so you know, my Lord, we barely left last night. The Lead Rider was injured and on his death bed, so I wasted not time and came back here for his healing." she answered him.

The elf suddenly looked scared. "Shur'tugal is here? Where is he? I will call our best healers, they'll attend to him!" he said restlessly.

"Dathedr! It's been taken care of. He is to be healed tonight at midnight by the Caretakers. And besides, the healers would have done nothing. He was poisoned with black methir."

Lord Dathedr looked as if he had been hit by an angry dragon. "Your Majesty, I know you were in a hurry, but it has no cure for humans…"

"I said it was taken care of. I have full trust in the Caretakers that he will recover."

"Yes, Drotting." he bowed and walked away.

Arya silenced the crowd. "I need all of you to stay clear of the Caretakers house after the sun sets. They are undertaking dangerous magic upon The Lead Rider who is… very sick…"

The people each answered for himself, yes, fine, all right, why.

"If they do heal him, which they will…" her voice was trembling but steadied itself. "there will be a big feast tomorrow night. Everybody is invited on the condition that they will not do anything to disturb Shadeslayer."

The crowd cheered and two little girls brought her a bouquet of flowers. She thanked them and complimented their dresses for which they blushed and ran away to share the news.

She half-ran, half-walked back to her rooms and fell changed to her night-gowns. Before she fell asleep she talked to her dragon.

_Firnen, please come and pick me up just before midnight. I'm going to sleep._

_All right. Be ready._

_I will, thanks. _She smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Murtagh was the happiest he had ever been: he was in one of his favourite places, with two of his friends and Thorn was also as happy as can be. The only downer was Eragon. He clenched his fists. His small brother, well, half-brother was dying and he couldn't do anything.

"What about you, Murtagh?" a voice woke him out of the blue.

"Sorry, what?" he asked around.

Lavethia's mother, Belirhea spoke up: "Aren't you hungry?"

Murtagh shook his head. "No, thank you, Mrs. Elermones, I ate on the way here."

Belirhea smiled and moved to the kitchen to get the food off the stove. Murtagh's stomach stirred when the woman entered the room with a big dish of food. To his surprise, the food had meat inside.

"My husband doesn't think eating meat is a crime to nature. He believes if something is there, then you should use it." she winked at him.

"I agree, Mr. Elermones." he nodded to the elderly man.

"Oh, call me Dionor. I'm glad you agree, Murtagh. So, how were these two acting on Vroengard?" the father of the twins asked him.

"They were model students in the time I saw them there. Also, very good companions." he said to the grinning elder man.

Faelir smiled and Lavethia blushed. Nobody seemed to notice, except for Belirhea who nodded knowingly. She was going to talk to her daughter about a… special matter. She entered the room and without saying anything put a plate of the delicious broth in front of Murtagh.

"Thank you, Mrs. Elermo… Belirhea." he said gratefully when he realized just how hungry he really was.

A few hours later, Arya awoke to find an impatient green dragon blowing hot air on her to wake her.

A/N: I don't care if that spell shouldn't exist. It was the best way to save Eragon. I read ur comments. LOL, I love cliffhangers when I'm not reading them. Action enough for you? One more chapter and then the special AryaxEragon lemon (which I got from a book, FYI).


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews. To Elemental Dragon Slayer: What did you mean by shades of grey? Anyway, this will be mostly a sad chapter but will end with Joy to the world, and grace to all, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla bla! ENJOY!

**ERAGON'S HEALING**

_It is time to awake, little doubt. The Caretakers are about to take Eragon to the ceremony place. You said to wake you up, _Firnen told her.

Arya yawned and nodded to her dragon. _Thanks, I'm up. Let me get out of this sweating cloak and then let's go_, she motioned towards her dress with a despairing look.

She took of her heavy dress and put on a lighter one, out of a beautiful azure silk. She pulled the loose from her hair and it fell on her shoulders gracefully. She took off the shining crown and threw it on the bed, much to one of her maid's shock.

She left her sword on the bed and dismissed the maid then got on Firnen. The big green dragon shook his head then launched himself into the night air. He swooped to the left and kept flying for about ten minutes, until they reached an amphitheatre filled with candles and torches.

Firnen landed and let Arya down. She walked towards Murtagh and the others, who were already there.

"Where is Eragon and where are the Caretakers?" she asked the first.

"They're on their way. They said they needed to find someone bring him here so they wouldn't waste energy." he replied to the elven Rider.

Just as he finished speaking, a young man entered the field, carrying Eragon. He was the equivalent of twenty human years and had bleacher blonde hair and a pair of stunning sapphire eyes. Saphira convulsed as Eragon drifted deeper in his sleep. Arya sighed as the young man set Eragon down on a marble altar in the middle of the circle.

The Caretakers walked into the amphitheatre side by side.

Iduna pulled a hand of blue powder from the pocket of her dress and traced a circle on the ground. She motioned to the group to step into the circle. "This is dangerous magic, Drotting. Best we take no chances on harming you or especially Eragon. If you stray from this circle, your magic may interfere with ours."

Murtagh shrugged and entered the circle, followed by Faelir, Lavethia and Arya. Their dragons each dipped a claw into the powder for caution.

Tuinir, the young elf who had carried Eragon to the field turned to the Caretakers. "May I go, or should I stay?"

Iduna shrugged. "It may be interesting to watch, but if you must leave, I suggest to… walk slowly. It would be best."

He raised an eyebrow and was about to question this proposition, when Nëya interfered.

"This way, you could avoid questioning from the other elves, which would help us immensely." she said and motioned with her head to Eragon.

He seemed to oscillate for a moment, but decided to stay and watch the process. Nobody noticed the look the silver-headed Caretaker addressed her sister.

Ten minutes later, the two sisters were chanting a rune and dancing a dance similar to the Rimgar. Murtagh and Faelir both were stunned at the flexibility of the two women, after all, they were two-thousand seven hundred and twenty five years old.

The two women stopped dancing and stood side by side, raising their hands towards the full moon. They opened their eyes to reveal they were completely white. Their robes fell to the ground to reveal their dragon tattoo. They moved in a circle until the dragon seemed to move.

Suddenly, the tattoo stretched off their skins and the two sides stuck together, forming a rainbow-coloured dragon. It roared and all the dragons bowed down, with the exception of Saphira, who couldn't.

Nëya muttered thrysta under her breath and suddenly Tuinir was pushed by an invisible force out of the protective circle. He cried out and tried to step back in, but to their horror, it was impenetrable. He looked back at the two elven woman, but they seemed disconnected from what was happening, busy chanting and dancing.

The colourful dragon wavered over Eragon's body and blew fire on top of him. Arya screamed, expecting the Rider to be scorched to death, but the fire turned to smoke and entered his nose. The dragon looked around and spotted Tuinir.

The young elf backed up, scared and fell to the ground when he tripped.

The dragon took advantage and jumped towards him, turning all to smoke and surrounded the elf. A beam of light escaped the man's mouth and the cloud enveloped it and carried it to Eragon.

Iduna and Neya both made a thrusting sign with their arms and the dragon again blew fire onto Eragon, but this time the fire was icy blue. It enveloped Eragon and his body started to glow.

Saphira also started to glow and soon they were both so bright, that they had to close their eyes. Several minutes later, the colourful dragon withdrew from their bodies and the tattoo reappeared on the Caretakers.

Arya opened her eyes to find Eragon's body gone. She gulped and stepped out of the circle, followed by her three companions. She walked to the Caretakers, who were getting dressed.

"Where is he?" she asked in between gritted teeth.

Iduna pushed back her silver hair. "He is healed, Drotting, We used the last of your energy to send him to his previous rooms in the Crags of Tel'naeir. We take leave now, but will check on him in the morning." she bowed.

Arya smiled. "Thank you, how may I repay you?"

Neya smiled. "We took our vows and payment a long, long time ago, Drotting. We are glad just to help. Goodbye for now."

Murtagh gave a yell and they all started laughing. They were about to leave when they heard a roar behind them.

Murtagh smiled. "Welcome back, Saphira!" The blue dragon nodded.

_Where is Eragon? I can't feel him with my mind!_ She said to them stubbornly.

_Saphira, Eragon is fine, otherwise you would be dead by now. He was poisoned with black methir and the Caretakers took care of it. He's at your old tree house now. But he is sleeping_, Arya replied to the worrying dragon.

_Saphira! _Firnen woke up and lunged at his mate, roaring with happiness. _I was so worried, I thought I had lost you_, he nuzzled up against her.

The blue dragoness sighed and cuddled up against him, longing for affection. _You will never lose me, Firnen_, she said in the Ancient language and he was content. _I am going to sleep now_, she said and flew off towards the Crags of Tel'naeir.

Arya mounted Firnen. _Take me home, please. I'm going to try to sleep some more. Tomorrow night will be a very tiring one, unfortunately with the feast and all_, she said and closed her eyes.

_Don't call Tialdari Hall home, Arya. We both know it isn't, neither to me or you_, the dragon snorted but took off, nevertheless.

She frowned but said nothing.

Murtagh and the others were walking home silently through the woods, since their dragons had decided to sleep out for the night.

Lavethia cleared her throat. "So, are we going to stay or go back to Vroengard. Our training isn't nearly finished and neither is that of our dragons."

Faelir shrugged. "For now, we don't even know if Eragon will be able to continue. He may be healed, but it may be he has changed. Although I highly doubt it."

"I think so too. I know Eragon could never change. Besides, I know her will return to Vroengard. It's his destiny to train the new generation and he wouldn't have anything to do in Algaesia. He will return to Vroengard and so will I." Murtagh kicked in.

"I will return also. We have much training in front of us and I couldn't take it here at this time. What about you, Faelir?" Lavethia said and looked at her brother.

The boy seemed stuck in his thoughts but answered nevertheless. "Well, now that I'm back home, I remember just how much I dreaded the years spent here and Vroengard seems better than ever. And the rest of our Apprenticeship must be completed. Why can't you stay at this time especially?" he frowned.

His sister blushed. "Mostly it's Mother and her, fixed idea about my… aging alone." she laughed embarrassed.

Faelir understood what she was talking about and laughed himself, but without embarassment. "Oh you mean all the suitors and gifts and dinners and all the running and hiding and…" he stopped short when he saw his sisters eyes aimed on him and ready to slap him. "Never mind…"

Murtagh smiled. _Hmm, all the runing and hiding. Yay… good luck, Murtagh. Well, if your dragon did it, why can't you? _He smirked and kept walking before an idea struck him. "Oh, no. Where am I going?" he stopped.

Lavethia and Faelir looked at him, both of them not understanding. "What do you mean?" the latter asked him.

"Well, you two are going to your home, the dragons are sleeping out, Arya is at Tialdari Hall but I didn't ask her if I could stay there. I'll make camp where I did last time."

Lavethia laughed. "Are you kidding, Mother would kill us if we didn't bring you home. I'm sure she cleaned up one of the guest rooms for you, come on." shen motioned with her arms towards their incoming house.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, people. Busy week, and limited computer time. Next chapter will be fun to write and I hope you will like to read it.

IMPORTANT P.S!: To the user Guestwhoreviewed. I SERIOUSLY advise you to change your name because if someone actually pays attention to what they're reading, your name might sound weird. The underlined part explains itself.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Ok, so I just watched Captain America! WORST ENDING EVER! I quote: 'You've been asleep for seventy years, captain. Is everything all right?' C.A: 'No, I had a date.' GRRRR.I don't like it but it gave Eragon a line. Pfff, I hate Mattel or whoever made it.

Sorry for the absence, I was experiencing boredom and writers block.

A ray of sun woke Eragon up. He reached for his sword but found he was in a completely different place and that the Shade wasn't there. He grinned when he discovered he was in his room in the Crags of Tel'naeir. _But, wait, I thought I was never to return to Algaesia. Angela foretold so and the rest turned out true. Oh well, no complaining_, he thought to himself.

A memory struck him and he unbuttoned his shirt. There wasn't a scar or scratch where he remembered he was stabbed. He was missing something. He scratched his hands but his arms jumped back. He slowly put his hand on his ear. It was pointy. Is _Saphira's bond affecting me so much? _

He got out of bed and walked to the bath room. There wasn't a mirror on the wall where there once was. He looked down and frowned again. The hair on his legs was much lighter than before and he wasn't as tanned as before. A thought came to him. _For how long have I been asleep? Saphira? _He searched for her with his mind but encountered an iron wall he didn't dare break.

_Saphira? _He tried to contact her again but felt her coil up behind the wall, ready to attack any intruders. Why was his own dragon denying him? He needed answers.

He backed out of the bathroom and headed for the door of the tree house. He sped down the stairs and succeeded to do so without tripping. When he reached the bottom he raced towards the training place near the river where he and Oromis had sat together so many times before.

When he reached the river bend he looked into the clear waters and yelped from surprise_. I'm an elf. What? This isn't possible. My bond with Saphira cannot change me so much. Maybe its just a spell._

Still, he couldn't help but admire his image. He was taller and slimmer, better built. His hair was much lighter with a strong tint of gold. His muscles seemed more defined and his jaw was much finer. His ears were definitely pointed and his eyes slightly slanted, but without seeming… abnormal. But the biggest change were his eyes. To cut it short, they were blue. Sapphire, much like his dragons eyes.

He gulped and sat in the water, the cold waters seemingly soothing him. He looked up when he felt a gust of wind above his head. _Saphira! _He yelled with his mind, but still to find the mental block between them. _Why are you blocking me? _He tried once more.

She looked at him and hissed slowly, indicating she was angry. _Who are you to speak to me, elf? _She yelled into his mind.

"Saphira" he said out loud. "It's me, Eragon!" he showed her his gedwey ignasia.

She cocked her head to the right, confused. _Eragon_? She peered at him, creeping closer. _You look not like my Rider. In fact you're an elf._

Eragon bowed his head down, thinking of what to do? An idea came to him. He spoke to her in the Ancient Language:

"Saphira, if you wish me to prove myself to you, open your mind to me. I swear upon my sword I will bring you no harm."

She seemed to think about what he had said, looking for mistakes, but since there were none, she obliged to his plead.

He smiled. He picked out the happiest moment he had ever felt with her, sending her an image of her hatching to him and their bonding.

That was all she needed. Eragon! She rushed at him and wrapped her neck around him, her cheek rubbing him lovingly. I missed you so much, little one !I was so afraid you were dead, my lunar had turned orange from worry and confusion. It was so dark on my own, I couldn't feel you in my mind at all.

Large tears flowed freely on her cheek, wetting him with past fear and joy.

"I did too, although we were separated only for day, in which I was half-dead after all." he said jokingly.

They both laughed and the tension which had lingered in the air was released. She completely opened her mind to him and all was complete_._

_What happened to me, Saphira. You're right, I do look like an elf. Actually, eyesight is better too and I'm much faster. Not that I mind, but what the hell happened? _he demanded of his dragon.

_Well, I can't answer everything, since I went out right after you, but from what I picked up last night, the Caretakers had something to do with it. And some other young elf. Weird, but you look like him a lot now. That's all I know, sorry. _

_Who came with us? Surely the twins and Arya didn't give up their vacation for us? I don't even know what to expect from Murtagh… _he said to the blue dragoness.

_No, they all came. Murtagh is staying with at the twins house._

Eragon nodded. "Oh. All right then. Now, please go for a while, I need a bath."

She snorted but reluctantly prepared to take off. _Fine, but keep your mind open to me this time. I do not want to lose you. Again, _she said and took off back towards the tree house.

He chuckled and took off his clothes. He looked at his skin, which was covered wit some sort of blue powder. He walked towards a deeper portion of the river and diver in.

Back at the twins house, Murtagh was busy talking to their father about Illyria and all the changes happening there ever since the fall of the Dark King. Lavethia was washing some clothes behind them, while her brothers had gone off to the sparring grounds. Mrs. Elermones was cooking.

"Yes, we did consider moving there, Murtagh, but the road is simply too long for our old bones. My younger brother and his wife left for there two-three months ago. I haven't heard from him in a while. I'm a bit worried but I know we'll hear from them soon." Dionor said to Murtagh.

"That sounds interesting. The city really does need a dose of elves. They need to give it the old charm I've heard it had from so many people. The trees, libraries, theatres, architecture and everything else it's lost…" he nodded.

Dionor smiled. He liked the young Rider despite his past. Although he showed a tough and cold front, he knew it was just for display. "You're right. But, there aren't many elves willing to leave their beautiful, peaceful houses in Du Weldenvarden for a dead city full of crime and rebellion." he laughed. "Only the young an bored as Faelir is."

"Faelir, bored?" Murtagh asked incredulously. "He is one of the most energetic and impatient person I know."

Dionor sighed. "I know he is. But I meant bored of Ellesmera, bored of staying hidden behind the forest. He wants more action in his life."

Murtagh nodded. "That's probably why he was thrilled to leave to Vroengard."

The older man seemed to think about this. "Yes… I think after they complete their training, I'm going to send the four o them to Illyria. The city needs them, don't you think?" he asked of the red Rider.

Both Murtagh's and Lavethia's faces fell. She almost ripped the tunic she was cleaning . _What_? Lavethia thought. _What if I don't want to go? It's my life!_ she thought angrily.

Murtagh cleared his throat. It was a delicate question. "Well, I think they're old enough to decide what they want…" he looked at her "but honestly, I think the job needs more experience."

"Of course. It will be looked into in the future. Now, how about we visit Rhunon? I heard your bow is damaged and you wouldn't fix it with magic."

Murtagh smiled sadly. "It was the only gift I ever received. It was my mother's. But I will accept your proposition." he said and got up, followed by Dionor.

Lavethia grabbed the basket with wet clothes and headed for the back garden to put up the clothes to dry. Her mother was sitting there, reading a bunch of scrolls.

"Did you know of father's plan to send us to Illyria once we complete our training?" she asked her mother quietly.

Her mother looked up. "Yes, I knew of it."

"And… you approve? You actually like the idea?" she asked her mother.

"Well, I don't see why not: if you do go, you'll meet new people, see new places and earn your own living."

Lavethia started to speak but Bellirhea shushed her down: "But… it may not be what you want. Which is what I wanted to discuss. You don't want to go because, among other things, you're keen on Murtagh. Correct me if I'm wrong."

The blonde elf looked down, trying to hide her blush. "You're right, mother. It's just, I can't help it: I get a rush every time I see him and my heart just skips with joy! I felt nothing like this for any suitor you ever sent for me. Are you mad?"

"Well, I never expected you to fall for a human first of all. They aren't as fast or smart or the lookers, honestly. But I can't say I don't relate to you. I was once in love with a human myself."

Lavethia looked up, surprised. "What? Really? You haven't ever told me? Who was he?"

The older woman laughed. "Well, it was a long time ago, before the fall of the Riders and before I met your father. He was a young Rider apprenticed to Oromis-elda. I loved him with all my heart and we had become close friends. But he left, and the Riders fell. When he returned here, I found out he was in love with another. The BlackHand of Galbatorix. At first I was angry and considered him a traitor, but they really loved each other. And then I met your father and I moved on."

Lavethia laughed. "Mother! You were in love with Eragon's father! Wow, that's weird, but at least you understand."

Her mother nodded. "I do, but are you sure it's really love and not influence from your dragon?"

"I'm sure it's both, mother"

_Eragon, are you completely sure you don't want to wait until tonight? It would be so much more dramatic. And I love a good entrance._

_Saphira, I would of loved to 'make an entrance', but the will be looking for me, anyway. And I must thank them._

_Fine, but at least let me bring you some decent clothes! These look like bags on a tree. Not becoming._

_All right. But don't over-do it and tell the keepers I'll pay them this evening._

_Oh, please. You think they'll want it? Eragon, you saved the Empire, killed the dark king, you're the lead Rider and you just caused a feast by… not dying. They owe me a few favours anyway. I'm off._

_Thanks. And what did you do? You know I don't like favours, Saphira._

_Then thank the Gods you're the little one, little one. But I didn't do anything big, I only baby-sitted some children one. Who knew five year olds were so strong?_

Eragon chuckled and reached for his sword. Time to see just how fast he was.

Saphira landed and knocked on the door of the shop with one of her claws. A little girl trotted out and looked up.

"Saphiwah! You're bwack! Mooooooommmmmmyyyyyyy!" she screamed while hugging her leg.

A red-headed elf woman walked outside with a bunch of clothes in her arms.

"What is it, Elessiah?" she said sighing and then looked up and almost fainted. "Oh, Saphira-elda! Welcome back." she dropped the clothes.

_Hello, Agorwen. I missed you and Essie a lot. And I told you, call me Saphira._

"Thank you, Saphira-el… Saphira. Essie doesn't stop talking about when you'd return and you could play again. It's cute but we never knew what to answer. Anyway, with what occasion do owe this pleasure?" the elf asked while catching a falling tunic.

_Well, you know there is the feast tonight…_

"Oh yes, it will be the first this summer. Everyone is coming, even the little children the town has."

_Yes, well I was hoping you had some nice clothes for Eragon. The ones he has with him are rather… old and he has… lost weight._

The woman almost jumped out of her shoes with excitement. "Stay right here, I have the best thing. I made them myself." she rushed inside but returned shortly "Oh… remind me again what colour the Shadeslayer's eyes are? Brown, right?"

Saphira chuckled. _No, no. Last time I checked they were blue. A bit like my scales, maybe lighter_, she said.

The shopkeeper entered the store again, even more excited. After a few minutes of throwing things and searching she came out with a box.

She was beaming with pride. "This is a very special outfit. It matches his eyes ,his sword and his beautiful dragon. They aren't marvellous, but they're good for any occasion, fight or feast." she said and revealed a beautiful tunic. It was silver and a light shade of blue, like that after a storm. Dragons and flames were sewn with silver thread and on the hole, it was perfect.

_How much? _She asked the shopkeeper.

The young woman laughed. "For you, Saphira? Nothing. Consider it a gift and down payment for playing a little bit with Essie." her green eyes sparkled.

Saphira chuckled. _Blackmailing a dragon, are we, Agorwen? Well, it worked. _

"So, I am guessing you want to give this to Shurt'ugal. Off you go." she said and handed the dragon the box with clothes.

_Thank you, quick one. I'll see you tonight. And tomorrow Essie and I have a play-date, _she said and took off after the elf removed the little girl from her leg.

Saphira laughed as she heard the little girl start to cry but didn't turn back_. Eragon?_

_Yes, oh inpatient one?_ Eragon laughed. _What is it, did you find anything?_

_Well, at the rate you're going, I shouldn't tell you, but yes, I did. I'm on my way right now back to the tree house._

_All right, I'll meet you there. Keep out of trouble until I get back, please_! She said and they both laughed.

Ten minutes later, Saphira landed on the launching pad of the tree house. Eragon walked out of the bathroom with a cinnamon stick in his mouth, grinning. He motioned for her to wait a bit and turned back to the bath.

"All right." he said and sat on his bed. "What did you find and how much of our money did you spend on the clothes?" he looked amused at her.

_I didn't spend any of your money and I must say I found something very, very beautiful. And no, I did not steal it. Happy Anniversary, forgetful one!_

_Anniversary? Of what? My birthday is in three months_.

Saphira snorted, annoyed at her Rider. _Silly! It's three years to this day that I hatched for you! _She said and nuzzled against him.

Eragon's face lit up. "Oh, I forgot, Saphira! I'm sorry, but I don't have a gift for you. I was, er, previously occupied."

_I don't need a gift, Eragon. I'm content with you being healthy and happy._


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: SCHOOL STARTED! This chappie is kinda a short and funny one, with constant POV changes. Also, this is my personal opinion: EragonxSaphira stories are b*******. How can you people ruin such a beautiful and unique relationship into something so…. twisted? Eragon's destiny lies with Arya. To all Arya haters, stop reading my story, because she will be a ****main character ****here!**

"And don't you dare come back with it like that, Argetlam. I will personally cut you to two. Dionor, good day." the elf nodded and shut the door in their faces.

Murtagh covered a laugh with a cough. "Well, at least she fixed my bow." he said and turned to the road.

"Yes, well, Rhunon is definitely not well known for her polished and refined manners. Only for her genius skill and rough talk. But she is the best, so we all put up with her." he smiled. "So, you are coming to the celebration tonight?"

Murtagh made a face. "Only if Eragon will be there. I like Rhunon am not the most sociable person alive."

Dionor laughed. "Of course not…"

"Have you seen Eragon yet, Lavethia?" Arya asked her younger cousin as she looked up from a book.

"Uhhh, no Your Majesty. Not since last night, at the amphitheatre. But Saphira said he is all right and resting. He will be attending the feast tonight. Do not worry." the blonde girl smiled at the Queen.

"I wasn't but I will if he doesn't show up. I'll worry for him, especially." she smiled to herself.

"Pardon my boldness, but you love him, don't you?" Lavethia asked a surprised Queen.

Arya almost grabbed her sword but thought about something even better. "Hmm, yes, but probably differently than you like Murtagh." she raised an eyebrow at Lavethia.

It was her turn to blush. "Is my face that readable as well?"

"No, you control your features enough for any stranger, but I've know you for eighty-nine years and you let your thoughts wonder. Don't worry, he likes you, and it isn't only because of your dragons gallivanting."

"Eragon-elda likes you too, Drotting. Did you know?"

"Yes, I knew, but… but. Oh, I don't even know what and why anymore. I used to think my only duty was to serve the alfakyn and continue my mothers work, but Lavethia, what about me? I've dedicated all my life to the Varden and the elves, and when its finally done, they expect me to continue! There's more to life than protocol, fights and banquets." she wiped away the annoying, incoming tears.

Lavethia smiled. "There is, but you won't get to it unless you let go of your past, Drotting. I take my leave now, I must attend to some preparations of this evening." she bowed and left.

Arya nodded and sighed. Since when did she start crying all the time? Oh yes, ever since I've had the time and nerves to do so.

"Did you get it?" Eragon asked his dragon as she poked her head through his window.

Saphira puffed smoke through her nose, amused_. Yes, I did. But I still don't get your idea. Why won't you tell me?_

"Because, if I do, you'll think it's stupid and try to stop me." Eragon smiled and looked at the mask in his hand. "Thanks, it's perfect."

_Well, yes I'm sure it's stupid, Eragon, but we haven't done anything silly or stupid in ages! I wouldn't try to stop you even if we would die in the process!_

"Saphira, give up, I am not going to tell you. You'll see for yourself tonight." he laughed and threw the mask on the floor.

_Fine, but I am sure you're going to regret this. A dragon can be very helpful in so many situations_, she said knowingly.

"Not in this case, Saphira." Eragon smiled and turned towards the door. "Now, please excuse me. I have to practise…"

Saphira rolled her eyes. _I'm going to look for the others. I'm going to take them to the Stone of the Broken Eggs. I am bored and need to do something, since you were so grateful as to shut me out of your fun_, she mumbled and took off.

"Saphira, don't be mad, I just want to do this on my own. Mostly because I want to see your face when I'm ready."

_Then I await your surprise, little one_, she said and enclosed her mind from him.

Eragon sighed. _She is mad, although she won't show it for the world. Oh well, she should get over it, it's not like she's my babysitter or something. _Shrugging, he collapsed on his bed for one last nap.

_Was mother from here, Saphira-elda? We never knew much about her_. Ohen asked his teacher.

_I didn't know your mother, youngling, I came much after her time, Ohen. But the elves have engraved a slate in honour of all the dragons that died fighting the Forsworn. Your mother's name must be there, _she replied and moved on to the next cliff.

The youngling seemed satisfied and conveyed the message to his sister, who followed him to the stone slate south of the nesting grounds.

They all landed by the huge boulder and stared at it melancholically. Thorn was the first to point out the thing which intrigued them: _What's with all the scratches on different names?_

They all shrugged, searching for each of one of their known relatives. Istalra searched the list for their mother, Veadine and finally spotted it before the others.

A single tear dropped to the ground and she felt a tremendous rage as she saw the rest of the line:

Veadine, leader of the Lightbringers, mate to Zairian of the Forsworn. Killed by Zairian of the Forsworn.

She understood then about the lines. Slowly yet steadily, she lifted a big paw and scratched out her fathers name with a claw. She turned away and flew off.

Murtagh gulped as he felt his mate's anguish. Added to his own sadness, it was barely bearable. _Father was from here_, he thought and followed her example, scratching out the name of his father's killer, Vezuv. He wasn't close to his deceased parents so he simply shrugged and followed Istalra.

_Hey, what happened? Are you alright? _he asked her.

Istalra sniffed and buried her head on his chest._ My mother was so talented, beautiful, young. And she was killed by the one dragon that she loved and trusted. And, that scares me, Thorn_!

He smiled, uncovering his canines. _You don't have to be afraid, Istalra, I wouldn't ever let that happen. _He switched to the Ancient Language: _Eka wilae rel brelk ono_ (I will never betray you, bty).

She smiled back through her tears and rubbed her nose on his cheek. _Thanks_. _You're suuuucchhh a softy!_

_I guess I'm making up for all these years being played as a hard rock with claws, _he laughed, tossing his head.

She smiled mysteriously. _Well, thank the Mother of dragons you aren't one: what use would I have of a stone with spikes? _She smiled and licked him on the snout then flew off after Saphira.

Thorn sighed happily. He was truly happy again.

Arya looked out of the large window sadly. All day it was solving problems and organizing movements ]And the banquet: what a headache. She thought about the beach on Vroengard and the joy she had felt, comparing it to the same old sorrow she now felt.

She looked down and smiled to herself. Decision made.

Eragon put on the new tunic and nodded. He was anything but vain, but he knew he looked good. I am so gonna have fun tonight, he thought and nodded at his reflection. He grabbed Brisingr and put it into it's silver sheath after casting a dulling spell. _This is going to be so so so fun_, he thought to himself, smiling.

_Saphira? How is your lesson? _he asked his dragoness.

Quite well, but I think something troubles the twins dragons, she replied to Eragon.

_About? Have you asked them? It could be something serious, who knows?_

_It's just an in-balance they're feeling for the first time because of mating season beginning soon. Firnen and I are fine because we aren't first timers, ergo my deduction._

_Well, I'll leave you two to have fun then, but should I expect any eggs?_ he asked her jokingly.

Saphira didn't get it so answered seriously. _Yes, I'm guessing however. You can never be sure until about two days later._

Eragon gulped at the dragonesses reply _Uhhh…. Yah, I guess we'll talk later_, and with that concluded their conversation.

A/N: Told you this was a filler but AGAIN I'm stuck in between two ideas which are both good. I won't bore you with my life but… on Thursday it's my birthday!

And since I'm not expecting ANY nice gifts, how about a free comment? Please?


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Important announcement at the bottom! NO SKIPPING

Arya sat on a chair at the highest point of the hill, gazing down on the elves dancing and laughing. Lavethia, Ohen and Murtagh sat behind her on stools, each and everyone of them waiting for Eragon to arrive. Arya shifted in her seat uncomfortably, her hand on her sword. Where is he? She screamed in her mind.  
Saphira and Firnen were sleeping and the rest of the dragons were busy fighting and playing. Boredom and joy were fighting in the air.

Eragon ran through the woods, mask and Brisingr in hand. He slowed down as he reached the end of the thick bushes and knelt down. Laying Brisingr on the ground, he put the mask that Saphira had grudgingly bestowed on him and smiled. He sneaked out of the bushes, careful not to step on any twig or branch in his way, as well as to stay behind Arya s chair to avoid being seen. As he reached it, he got up on his knees and drew Brisingr from it s sheath slowly. He then stood up and put his sword at Arya s throat.  
Duel he whispered in her ear.  
A small smile crept unto Arya s face. Finally, some entertainment, she muttered to herself and stood up and drew Tam rlein herself, swinging it in her fingers, weighing her adversary.  
Eyes locked, Arya and Eragon circled each other, trying to anticipate where and how the other would move. They began to edge closer to each other and Eragon was the first to attack, almost getting Arya on the collarbone, but the elf reacted quick and parried it at the last moment.  
Arya twisted and turned her sword to his left leg, but Eragon jumped and quickly readdressed himself. Each of them attacked over and over again, each parried or blocked without result. For all their speed and skill, neither of them had accomplished to scratch the other.  
Arya frowned. Who is this elf? Had she not battled every elf from Ellesmera and conquered them? Anger drove her to fight faster and meaner, but soon she started breathing heavily. Hours seemed to pass and both were covered with bruises and sweat. Eragon smiled and transferred some of his energy to her, catching her by surprise. To his own surprise, she batted it away.

Meanwhile, the crowd had stopped their festivities and stared open-mouthed at the pair fighting. Only one person in the crowd knew who was hidden, by the name Agorwen. She cradled a child in her arms, smiling smugly at the show.

Arya gulped and frowned. She would not be beaten! In one last attempt, she pirouetted twice and stroke Brisingr as hard as she could. It didn t even budge under the collapse of energy. She fell to the ground, breathing hard. Eragon twisted his arm and brought his sword to her heart, thus declaring his victory.  
There were a few gasps in the crowd and Murtagh chuckled by Ohen and his sister who were gaping at them.  
Arya grabbed on to the sword and Eragon pulled her up. As quickly as she could she grabbed Eragon s mask, pulling it off his face and dropped it in shock.  
An elf walked out of the crowd. Who are you? Arya turned around to see the young man from the amphitheatre who carried Eragon there. She looked back at Eragon and repeated the question.  
Eragon bowed on a knee and smiled: I am Eragon Shadeslayer, first of the New Order of riders and Rider to Saphira Brightscales. Murtagh jumped off his chair and laughed. Arya, I think you should pull off this mask too. he said It s creepy he added the second part in a whisper.

Two women came forward from the crowd and walked up to them. The Caretakers.  
Iduna took the word: We can explain, Drotting. This is indeed Argetlam, but with some slight . modifications. As you know, the poison which infected him was rather deadly for humans. So we decided to modify his essence from a humans to an elves. However, it is dangerous as we need to borrow the new essence from an elf. Since no-one would of volunteered, we used Tuinir to procure it, thus last night s accident . But everything turned out.. quite well. the silver haired elf finished and bowed, then turned to leave by her sister.

Arya looked back at Eragon, who was significantly taller then herself. They had to pick a handsome elf, didn t they? she mumbled to herself. Eragon? Is it really you? She asked him with her mind.  
He smiled and answered her question in the ancient language: Iko er eko, vel e nradhin iet ai Shur'tugal. (it s me, upon my word as a Rider) he repeated the statement out loud, and the crowd cheered.  
Arya laughed through her teary eyes and despite her tiredness, jumped in his arms, much to the shock of the elves. We thought that we lost you, Eragon. I thought I lost you. I ve never felt this lonely before. she said to him before jumping out of the way to let his brother and students hug him.  
She shuddered as she felt a wave of energy envelop her beside her will. Her cheeks regained their colour and her hair shined again before she could stop the flow. She shrugged and thanked the Gods for whoever sent her the precious gift.

Never ever do that again, Eragon. I ll kill you myself if it isn t that serious. Murtagh let go of his brother.  
Oh ebrithil, we were so scared. You had turned as blue as the still-mushroom and your lips were black! Lavethia exclaimed.  
She speaks the truth, Master. We were very worried you would have left us. he scowled and his hands turned to fists. if I get my hands on the person who did this to you, I ll . Leave it be, Ohen. He s already dead. For now let s just celebrate that I m alive he joked.

Saphira walked up to him and exhaled a cloud of smoke on him, making them all cough and step back.  
You, sneaky elf! This is what you were up to! I can t believe you kept this from me! I so could ve you some way! she said and pushed him with her head playfully.  
Eragon smiled. Are you still mad at me, Saphira? You know I didn t want to be mean by locking you out like that, right? He asked her.  
I guess not that mad but I expect you to baby-sit any eggs coming round this year! She said and turned back to her mate.  
They all chuckled at the dragon s remark and Arya blushed: more eggs already? That explains the crying she thought to herself. Well, here goes nothing She looked at Eragon. She motioned with her head for them to leave. We have to talk. she said and walked off towards the river.  
Eragon shrugged. Saphira, I don t think she means any harm. Stay here, ok? he asked his dragon.  
Yah, I guess I could get used to being left out, she sniffed dramatically.  
Oh, shut up, you vain little dragon.  
Watch it pointy ears, she replied.  
Is it just me, or is that scale from your snout really turning greyish? He said slyly.  
The big blue dragon jumped to her feet, waking Firnen. Oh no! But it s been gone for ages! Are you sure? Eragon chuckled. Told you you were vain! He laughed and jogged after Arya, his heart pounding. They kept walking in the dark forest for about a quarter of an hour, and finally stopped by a little creek.  
Arya sighed and sat on a boulder on its shore. Eragon squatted by her side. They gazed silently into the waters silently until Arya spoke slowly:  
I thought that you were dead Eragon! I almost gave up! she blundered out and sobbed.  
Eragon smiled sadly. Which of the Gods should I thank then, for giving you the strength not to? he replied.  
She smiled back. I would say Sielorr, the God of debt. You ve saved my life many times Eragon, it was the least I owe you. Eragon s face darkened: he was a fool for hoping for something else It s all right Arya, we re friends and we look out for each other just like any other She turned to him. Eragon. I ve known you for two years and we ve accomplished more together than all the others. It was always my duty to my people and to the Varden which came first but it s over. I don t feel that anymore and, you can t be a good ruler if you don t want to be one. Eragon watched her astonished, taking in every word she said. She was just beautiful Eragon, I have never been as happy as I was those three days on Vroengard, and coming back here made me realized just how lonely and miserable. But I also came to realize something: Eragon, I love you. she gulped and gazed back at him.  
Eragon stared blankly at her until what she had said clicked in his head. He shook himself and looked at her. He was lost with words, so he didn t use them. He leant into her and kissed her.  
The world stopped in it s tracks. It was as if nature had suddenly stopped and every leaf turned to watch them .

A/N: EEH, eh, eeh? What about that? My parents want me to stop writing. I have school, tests, LOADSSS of learning and sports. They took away my Inheritance with which I wrote and my computer. No internet. I ve lost my iPod bty also. So, since all odds are against me, this fic will come to an end much sooner that you think. I need support from you guys. If you guys prove to me that this fic is worth it, I ll make an extra effort: handwrite, run to a friend, have her type it in and post, etc etc. REVIEW FOR THE LEGACY. END THE PARENT s RULE LIKE WE DID OF GALBTORIX!  



	21. Chapter 21

Sorry guys, this isn't exactly a chapter, but a note.

To somegrammarnazzi: listen asshole, I'm writing this damned story from my phone, because my family wants me to stop writing and took my computer and things away so, if you dislike the way I write, stop reading or stfu! I moved to a different country where school is really hard and I have to struggle to stay in the top. So I'd appreciate the effort, you idiot. How was my grammar now?

To the rest of my readers, I'd like to announce we've reached 17.961 readers… OMFG!

Next chapter will be updated soon, sorry but I've had lots of important tests these last weeks.

May your swords stay sharp and your mind as well, WyrdaPen.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Happy New Year! I'm so sry for the last update, school is an assasin. Lemon towards the end but with an unexpected ending (some from The Painted Vale and Tara Duncan)

Also, since I havent figured out how to italic letters yet, the mental dialog will be separated by -lines like these-.

PLAY TIME

Disclaimer: Get of my freaking back, I dont own the original characters, duuh. If I did, I'd drop outta highschool.

Lavethia looked over to Murtagh, the first and only man she had ever kissed. And loved. And he kissed her back, that was the best part. But what should she do now?

What stopped him from declaring himself? Their dragons were to be physically bonded sometimes that week, there was no war, no poverty, they were in love...

Murtagh shivered. Someone was closely watching him. He bowed then turned around from his pretty dance partner to see Lavethia smiling at him. He smiled back, of course. But not a typical-Murtagh, cold, icy smile, a warm... and maybe even loving smile?

He jogged up to her and addressed her:

"May I have this dance, Lady Lavethia?" he said cockily.

She gulped down a giggle. "Why, of course, Lord Murtagh, it would be of my upmost pleasure to serve you company."

He bowed and took her by her hips, catching her by surprise. After a few fast pirouettes, turns and steps, they were both getting clumsy and tired.

The Lady smiled, "Why, I say, my lord, you do seem quite an experienced dancer."

"Thank you, Lady Lavethia, that is quite a compliment coming from you."

They both smiled and burst into laughter, releasing the bit of tension between them. Which then returned...

"Murtagh... About that day in the forest..." she mumbled embarassed. "I know it was abrupt... but did you feel anything?"

Murtagh smiled. He knew how to settle this. He bowed his head down and kissed her on the lips, melting away her upcomimg protests.

She stuck their foreheads together, blushing. "Never mind... I simply dont know what to do, Murtagh. After my training ends, I have no desire to go to Illyria at all and neither does Faelir."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Everytime I love something, it is taken away from me... But why must you go. Are you not old enough to decide your own future?"

She sighed. "Murtagh, my parents always have decided things for me and I was content with their choices, because my heart never interfered. Now I fear that they believe it'll be the same as always and I think it will bother them not to be able to keep in touch with me as they wish... Marrying me off to some Lord, going away to Illyria, build a home, preferably a castle and have kids and name them after them... You know, the best way to keep your child close forever and for always."

Murtagh frowned, not angrily, but... thoughtfully "Am I not a Lord and must it be Illyria?"

Her jaw almos fell to the ground and she prepared herself for the fall, but he caught her. She blushed furiously as he turned it into a pirouette. Had he meant it, she wondered.

"Murtagh, is that like a proposal?"

"If you want it to be... then yeah, consider it. What say you, oh ye fair maiden?"

"Thy says she will consider it later, when she feels more serious.

Istalra and Thorn were also canoodling, on the other side of the fair. Istalra was humming while her to-be-mate was rubbing his head against her side. The female had already drank way too much alcohol and it was rubbing of on her Rider through their bond. Thorn suddenly felt this weird... odor... coming from her.

He inhaled sharply. It smelt mesmerisingly sweet , almost like honey. He closed his ruby red eyes, trying to identify where the smell originated.

He abruptly opened them when his nose hit a scaly surface.

Istalra frowned. -Thorn... why are you smelling me? Im pretty sure I do not stink... well, of anything except faelnirv.-

-Ugh... well... you see, I was just... err. You smell nice... Sweet, even.-

She gave him a toothy smile and growled flirtatiously.- I let that on purpose. That's my scent.-

Thorn blinked, embarassed.- So, eh, that was your actual mating scent?-

-Yeah, it was. It's good that you liked it, we never couldnt've mated if you hadn't have.-

He pondeeed the concept for a while until something came to mind. -But, uhh, how do you know you'll like mine?-

Istalra blushed.- You let it out when you dream. It's very... unique. Its strongly... wild.- She snorted.- In the good way, thou. -

Thorn sighed, content. Another step in the life he never knew to cross out. Much better then Urubaen's dungeons.

*********************Rated M

Her father would kill the both of them if he found out. But she didnt care.

She was a hun... well, old enough to make her own decisions. She was in love with a human Rider, he was immortal, smart and very, very, very handsome. And although many people didnt seem to notice, he was kind and did try to fit in with the crowd.

She took out the pins from her hair, letting it fall free upon her bare shoulders.

Murtagh was kissing her jaw-line when he realized they were both overly-dressed. He quietly started to untie her clothing's lacings.

The damned strings, finally loose let her easy dress fall to the ground, letting her curves show for the first time to a stranger's eye.

The swell of her hips, the curves of her breasts, the teasing glimpse of her neck, all mesmerising him into sweet oblivion.

Murtagh laid her on his bed, kissing her sweetly. There was conflict in his mind. Should he give in to the lust inside him or make that night last forever?

He decided to delay it, but she wasn't making it any easier for him, to be honest.

Lavethia felt weirdly... ticklish... He lowered his view to gaze upon her breasts. So... perfectly rounded. He traced her left breast and she inhaled sharply, stopping her absurd incoming giggles.

She felt a twinge of fear as he parted her legs that would quickly passed as he kissed her once more reassuringly. The initial pain as he entered her subsided to pleasure and her stiffness gave way to flowing movements in harmony with Murtagh's.

An hour later after they had both finished, Lavethia was playing with her mate's curls, twisting and teasing his nerves. Murtagh slightly hummed was perplexed. What had he said? Pushing herself a bit higher to face him, she broke their 'moment'.

"Look, this was my first time. I'm not used to your mumbling and humming, ok?" she said, trying not to laugh.

He looked honestly surprised. "Oh, it is. I forgot. You went through the harder part fine."

She blushed, taking the easy compliment. But then she noticed his initial tone. What?

"Um... Murtagh, have you ever done this before?" she asked him unsurely.

Murtagh smiled innocently. "Why, of course. There was plenty of pretty ladies in court and I seduced two of the Kings personal concubines to get information..."

To cut it short, he never got to finish the phrase: Lavethia felt an uncontrolable rage, and a small jet of magic exploded from her hands, causing Murtagh to crash on the floor. She jumped out of her bed and grabbed her clothes, hurrying to put them on. She turned around towards her room.

As she reached down to grab her sword, Murtagh got up and backed away, still confused. Was he being denied? Was she mad at him? Had he hurt her? Done something wrong? Many questions flooded his mind but this didn't seem the best time for them.

"Just so you know, Murtagh, I think its called 'to make love ' for a reason. You wait for the soneone you love. And by the way, for your general knowledge, women, even elves are very jealous. I find it disturbing that you've slepped around like that. I mean honestly, do you remember all of their names? Will you remember my name five years from now?" She cringed, unsure of herself for just a moment. "And my answer to your proposition is no, Shadeslayer, I will not marry you, although you are my unfortunate mate. But only by name and action." She said and stormed down the hallway, leaving Murtagh silent for the first time in a long time.

Nobody noticed the blood dripping on her leg. Nobody saw it. Nobody.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, turning left as she left the house. Nobody could find her in Ellesmera. Nobody.

Murtagh grabbed his trousers, swearing. Im so stupid, he thought to himself. 'plenty of pretty women'? That was cocky and stupid to forget just how sensitive Lavethia is about love.

After contacting a drunk Thorn and finding Eragon's mind behind iron bars, he gave up and left to his room. Another night spent alone...

A/N: So... Any good? I really was too embarassed to write a very strong lemon. But you guys get the idea, I hope. I've decided to let Arya off to Vroengard BUT send Lavethia soon off to make her name... Review?


	23. Note after 22

HEY GUYS!

I'm going out of town for the next four days for a big judo contest which is 400km (I think that's about 240 miles) away from home so A veeeeerrrrryyyy long way and everybody is putting pressure on me and gave me money to go, participate, we bribed doctors to get me in but this is my first contest since 03.2012! Well, I got 2nd place there but arrrggghhhh I'm so nervous right now... Wish me luck and no fear cuz I am a chicken, poyo, pui, kotopoulo, call me it in any language...

Sad/Funny chapter after I get back, I have about half of it written down already. Bye y'all.

P.S. I meant Shurt'ugal, not Shadeslayer! Sorry!


End file.
